Kingdom Hearts X Unchained: Moana World
by LeafsStories
Summary: *HEAVY SPOILERS* for the movie Moana When a wielder is asked to go investigate a new world, they find themselves in the world of Moana! Now they must find the 'Light' of the world and discover the keyhole if they are to ever find their way home! All characters of the Moana world and Moana itself belong to Disney.
1. Prologue

I pulled on the rope of my, terribly makeshift rope. It took all my strength to keep the sail together.

"Please, no, no, no, no, no!" This storm was so infuriating! I was lucky enough to not have been struck by lighting, or blown overboard already. In the distance, I could see an island. But it was too dark and raining too hard to really see anything other than the shape of it. I turned my sail to move towards the land, "C'mon c'mon!" I urged. Cold water splashed up on me, soaking me even more, "This's the last time I accept work on a boat!" I heard something loud rising up behind me, "Huh...!?" A tidal wave came crashing down on me, my raft shattered into several pieces of debris. I fell into the water, and I had no moment to attempt to swim. I began to black out, as I sank deeper into the water...


	2. Chapter 1: A New World

"Leaf! I need help!" Wish said, he had ended up sandwiched between several Large Armors.

"I got you!"I dashed forward with my keyblade, Starlight, "Glacial Sword!" I swung and sliced right through the large heartless. One of them fell in defeat, the other stumbled backward in pain.

"Thanks!" Wish jumped up and made the final blow to the last Large Armor. We picked up the lux they dropped.

"You didn't need my help for that," I said, raising my eyebrow.

"Heh, making sure you're staying alert," He said with a smirk. I gave a deep breath of exhaustion. It had been scorching all day. I had forgotten how hot the summer gets in Daybreak Town. I wiped some sweat off my face. "Alright... how 'bout we call it in early eh?" Wish suggested with a gasp, "Bit hot out here today, phew."

"No kidding... is it usually this hot? I don't remember it ever getting this high up in degrees" I looked down at the little lux that I had collected. We barely gathered anything... I looked back up at Wish, who was walking back towards the Gups base. I began to follow him. As we walked around in Daybreak town, Wish's little spirit pet had appeared out of nowhere.

"Ah, there you are boy!" He picked him up, "Where've you been?" He turned towards me, "Say, where's Han?" he asked. I opened my backpack, Han's head poked out,

"Bark bark," he said.

"He fits in well, doesn't he?"

"He does, nice and cozy for the lazy pup" I agreed. Wish put down his pet, and we kept on our way. Eventually, we reached the Gups Base, there were a couple of people lying about, everyone noticeably was with at least some sort of beverage.

"Wish, Leaf! Hey!" Our friend Locksley called. She was hanging out with Jay and Jax, she waved us to come over. We approached the three of them,

"What's up, guys?" Wish greeted, "We just got back from some lux collecting... didn't get much though."

"Ah don't worry, we've been taking the day off," Jax said.

"You two look like you've been sweating... a lot," Locksley said.

"Well, have you felt the weather today? Geezus" Wish wiped his forehead, "Hand me one of those" he pointed towards an unopened bottle of water. Jay grabbed it and handed it to him,

"You want something Leaf?" he asked.

"Give me some Oranga" I replied. Jay picked up the can of Orange soda and tossed it to me, "Thanks."

"So thoughts on global warming?" Jax began. Jay gave a chuckle,

"C'mon, not this again."

"Telling you, the darkness is not the only enemy we have" Jax began to laugh. We all started getting loss in idle chit-chat. The day had passed slowly. And eventually, night fell. I said goodnight to my friends and wandered on home with Han with me.

We lied down in my bed, not at all tired from today's inactivity. I could not fall asleep. I laid there, looking out my window. I did nothing but just let my mind wander blank. It's a bit warm still. I said in my mind. I got up and opened the window. I continued to stand there and stare out into the distance. Daybreak Town as always such a beautiful sight at night. Though quiet, there were still a good number of lit up homes and stores. I could see the two major clock towers far out. I yawned and turned to go back to bed for the night. I laid down and pulled Han towards me. And let my eyes close.

The next day I arrived back at the Gups base. I went to Codi to get my assignment for the day. But I stopped when I saw a familiar figure, talking to Codi. Master Ava! I slowed down my walk and approached the two as to not interrupt them. Ava saw me, and she walked towards me. Codi saw and followed her as well.

"Leaf," Ava said, "I trust your morning is going well?"

"Well indeed, Master Ava," I said, "Is everything going all right?"

"Yes, all is well. I was just telling Codi here, a new world has appeared."

"A new world?" I asked.

"Yeah, it was found just a bit ago," Codi nodded, "It looks really knew though, most of it is covered in water. More than our usual worlds."

"Water... that sounds nice, with as hot as it's been getting lately" I fanned myself with my hand.

"I'm glad you think that Leaf because I was going to ask if you would like to be the first to investigate it," Ava said suddenly.

"Me? Really?" I asked.

"Yes, it has come to my notice that; you are without a world to protect. I think it would be great for you to go explore one, without one" Ava explained.

"I suppose I could, what do you want me to do?" I asked. Ava rested her hand on my shoulder,

"You must travel to this new world, and discover the Keyhole."

"The Keyhole? What is that?"

"The Keyhole is the gateway between worlds, allowing us to travel from one to another. These Keyholes are also what the Heartless want to find, for they can lead to that world's heart as well."

"Why do I need to find this?"

"The Keyhole must be found for us to access it to travel back to other worlds. We are able to go there now, but unless we find its Keyhole, we will never be able to return."

"What? I raised an eyebrow, "How am I suppose to find that?! Each world is so huge! There's no way I could find something like that" Ava gave a soft chuckle,

"It is okay Leaf, you have seen many worlds already, each one had their Keyhole discovered. It will not be as hard as you think."

"Any... tips?"

"Hmm... chances are, the Light of the world will guide you eventually. Find the Light"

"Okay, that I think I can do" I nodded, "Is there anything that I should take to help me?" I asked.

"Hmm... I think you are as ready as you'll ever be, however," Ava said, "We believe the only location in which we can send you too is on... water."

"Out in the ocean?"

"Yes, I'm afraid we have limited power with world's we're not familiar with. But, we can send you, with a vessel of your own"

"Really? That's awesome!" I exclaimed. Codi began to giggle,

"Master, maybe you should tell him-"

"The boat will be enough to only get you through the ocean and wherever you need to go. There are no special mechanics with it."

"Alright... that'll be fine? Does everyone else know?"

"I'll tell the rest where you have gone, and that you'll see them again soon" Codi winked.

"Okay..."

"You'll be fine, I know you will" Ava smiled. Ava waved her keyblade, and cast opened a portal gate, "Remember, find the light, and seal the keyhole. But I don't think I need to tell you that"

"Yes, Master Ava" I looked down at Han, "Ready boy?"

"Yip yip!" he barked. I waved goodbye to Codi and Master Ava, and stepped into the gate, surrounded in bright light.

"Gah-" I fell onto something wooden upon my landing in the ocean. I sat up, I was on a raft? "What?" I looked around, hoping there was something else nearby. "Seriously Ava?" I stood up. I really was just on a lone raft, with a huge sail in the middle. There was a rope tied to it. There was nothing but blue water for miles and miles. I felt something move in my backpack, it was Han. "Where do we go from here?" It was very sunny, and warm. "I guess we just... sail?" I untied the rope from its post, and the sail began to catch wind almost instantaneously. "Woah!" I gasped. The raft actually began moving! We started heading off in... whatever direction we were going.


	3. Chapter 2: Motunui

"Ugh..." I slowly began to open my eyes. The sun's brightness was intense... And my back was burning... And itchy. My clothes were thoroughly drenched, and I was still feeling the water rising underneath my legs. I sat up. I looked around, Where am I? Where's Han? I realized he was nowhere to be seen. But I was on a beach of some sort. Behind me was a jungle-like biome. I stood up and dusted myself. _**How am I alive?**_ I began searching for any signs of my raft. I found a few pieces of wood, scattered throughout the sand.

Suddenly Chirithy appeared by my side,

"Good, you're awake."

"Chirithy... Have you seen Han?" I asked.

"Hmm... he ran off somewhere I believe. Don't worry; he'll come back." "Yeah, I know... so where are we?" Chirithy began wandering around,

"I'm not too sure... some small island" they turned towards me, "But you got here because you sunk below and washed up here."

"I'm going to have to have a word to Ava after this" I said remembering Ava's lie.

"Well, you'll do no good without another boat. I think I saw a village of some sort, on the other side of the forest" I nodded, I equipped my keyblade and began my hike.

I moved slowly; there was a lot of bushes and other growth that was covering almost every inch of the ground. There were lots of animals running about; it was a real tropical rainforest! Lots of colorful birds and insects flew by; it was so beautiful! I even stopped to observe some of the wilderness. That was when I heard something, crashing through the trees. I quickly ducked down and went to investigate it.

It was a group of Powerwild's (Heartless shaped monkeys)! They were jumping around, attacking random animals. I jumped out and confronted them,

"Blizzaga!" I cast. I hit all of them with multiple icicles. They all flew back and started screeching at me. A few lunged at me, and jumped out of the way, barely. I lashed back at them, knocking a few of them aside. The rest circled me. I stood still as they moved. Eventually one jumped at me, I knocked it out of the air, and the rest made their move. I got kicked and knocked down, but I made a quick recovery, "Gale Assault!" I spun my keyblade, creating a massive wind strike. The group of powerwilds was thrown up in the air. Some of them landed with a crash, vanishing and dropping their lux. The rest were barely even able to get up, I quickly dashed forward and finished them off. I had won the battle!

I kept making my way through the jungle.

Eventually, I ran into an armored knight. It took me by surprised and sliced my chest twice,

"Gaha!" I cried. I held my chest; I gritted my teeth in annoyance. I swung out at the heartless; it parried my attack a couple of times before I finally landed a blow on it. It stumbled backward; I quickly began striking it more. It fell back in defeat and disappeared. There are already so many of them here. I said to myself. I kept walking forward. I was making my way along through the jungle quickly. And as I walked, something brushed my leg.

"Huh? Woah!" A net engulfed me and trapped me. I was unable to move. "Chirithy, help!" I said. Nothing happened though. I continued to try and move around. I stopped when I heard something move in the bushes. I looked over; my skin crawled as it slowly got louder. Out rose... a man. He was skinny, but a muscular guy with only a red skirt on. He carried a makeshift spear. He had it pointed at me, and more others appeared around me; in similar apparel. They all gave me a curious look of confusion. One of the larger men came closer,

"Who are you?" He asked.

"My name is Leaf, who are you all?" I replied.

"Where did you come from?"

"Um... out from the sea."

"Where from the sea?"

"Far away, I crashed landed here" The man eyed me suspiciously,

"It is just child" he struck the net, and I fell out,

"Oof!" I hit the floor with a clunk. I got up; the man towered over me, "So who are you guys?" I asked once more.

"My name is Azul, we, are the people of the Motunui."

"Motunui?"

"This island!" Azul waved his hands around, "This is Motunui, and we, are it's people" Another man moved towards us,

"What tribe do you come from?" he asked.

"Me?" I said, "I'm from... the tribe Gups!" I said casually.

"You live on Island Gups?" another person said.

"No, we live on an island called Daybreak" I lied.

"He comes from the sea!" A burly woman stepped forward, "He can not be trusted."

"Auryon, what do you mean?"

"He said he came here from the sea, we all know nothing good ever comes from the water!" They all looked at me once again.

"I swear I'm not here to hurt anyone! I'm just looking for-"

"Monsters!" someone shouted. Around us, heartless appeared out of the ground. I readied up my keyblade as the others raised their spears.

"Attack!" Azul yelled. The people began attacking the heartless. I dashed forward and slashed at a group of them,

"Blitz Raid!" I whooshed past the heartless, killing them in one blow. I saw a heartless lunge at one of the tribe members, who was fighting off two others. He saw the heartless jumping towards him,

"Ah AHH!" _***CLANG***_ I threw back the heartless, "T-Thank you" the man thanked me. I nodded in acknowledgment and returned to the fight. As I fought, I noticed the one girl, Auryon, battling multiple heartless. She gave quick and massive strikes. I saw a shadow behind me; I turned quickly to see an Invisible (Large sword-wielding heartless) it swung it's blade down at me. I managed to parry with its attack. But this one moved quicker than most; it dashed forward into me. I tumbled over but got back up quickly. I jumped up and bashed the Invisible in the head. It smacked me away, and I fell back. It started flying rapidly around, and then tackled me. I was overpowered, and it knocked me over once again.

"Ghe ah!" I cried. I was slower at getting up, and I saw the Invisible standing over me. I couldn't stand another attack; it raised it's blade and swung down on me.

"Hurrah!" *Tink* I looked up to see that Auryon had blocked the Invisible's attack, "Get up!" she growled. I raised my keyblade,

"Cura!" I healed my wounds. I was able to get up now, I ran around the side of the heartless, "Thunder!" I gave it a powerful shock. It gave a loud cry, and I spun and landed a heavy blow on the Invisible. It faded away. I looked at Auryon, "Thanks!" I gasped.

"Don't mention it, kid, c'mon" She ran over to aid her friends. I joined in, and after some time we cleared up the rest. With little to no casualties.

"Woo-hoo!" all of the villagers cheered. They all raised their spears up and danced around with one another. I wandered over to Azul, who was watching the others. He turned when he noticed me.

"Ah! Friend! You fought really well for someone your size" He gave me a huge pat on the back, it pushed me forward a little, "It is good that you were here. Lately, we've had some rather bad fortune upon our island lately..."

"Bad fortune?" I asked.

"Lately, we have been struggling to keep our food source of fish going, and our plants have been rotting a lot more than usual. We are all worried..."

"Anything I could do to help?" Azul looked down at me,

"A kid... not much you could do... you say you were wrecked yes? You can come and stay with us. I think the chief would like to meet you."

The group of hunters and I traveled through the jungle back to their village. Along the way they had explained to me of how the island was slowing losing resources, and that more and more monsters (Heartless) were showing up. I had started to learn that this world hasn't quite reach modern technology. Electricity was utterly absent; they relied solely on manpower and each other. Course, I had not mentioned anything honestly about my home to them. I didn't want them to know I was from another world.

"Say, you're clothes are funny looking," Someone said. Crap. Of course, my giant mushroom cap and backpack was entirely off-putting.

"Yeah, what is this?" Another said as they poked my backpack. Eventually, we had found ourselves on top of a hill, overlooking the village. It was a large village; there were people all around. Children running about, adults carrying baskets of food and wood.

"Welcome, to our tribe," Azul said.

"I will go and tell the chief of your arrival. I will come to find you when we are ready. For now, just enjoy the place!" Azul said. I nodded as he walked off. First thing's first, I need new clothes. I walked around town, getting a lot of stares from people. I kept looking around, but there didn't appear to be any shops. I had no choice but to ask someone for directions. I walked up to a rather older lady sitting on her porch, working on some sort of flower necklace,

"Pardon me ma'am" I greeted. She looked up at me with a friendly smile, "Do you perhaps know where I could get some better... apparel?" She got up and gestured me inside. Her house was a wooden hut, like all the others. It consisted of a number of straw beds combined with huge palm leaves, as well as countertops and a small fireplace for cooking. She had reached for something on her wall; it was a map of Montui. She brought it over to me, pointing at a place labeled, 'Palms Reach" It was someways off from the village. A red circle was on a specific point of that area. It looked to be on some sort of group of trees... She then pointed from that spot to me. She scrunched up the map and handed it to me as she walked back outside with the flower necklace.

"Um... alright then," I said. I placed the map back in my backpack and began to head back up north. I decided to just stick to the outskirts of the jungle. Eventually, I came to the place on the map. However; It was a cliff, and I was on the bottom. According to the map, the trees were on the top. There was no way I was going to be able to climb up, so then I had to go back into the jungle and make my way up. I snuck my way through the endless shrubbery._**Bum! Bum! Bum!**_ Something was shaking the ground! I looked around, noticing a large figure moving in the distance. I walked over to see what it was. Another heartless obviously but... this one took the shape of a giant rhino! It was stomping its way forward. I was about to jump it when a couple of Blue Rhapsody (Blue colored floating heartless with yellow wizard-like hats) flew out of nowhere and hit me.

"Ack!" I said. I looked up at them, they all starting flying around frantically. As soon as they stopped, they began casting their blizzard spell. I had to stop them; I threw back my keyblade, "Fire Dash!" I flew forward and blasted all of them with fire. All of them gave out and disappeared. I smiled at first, but then I noticed that I had forgotten I was in a jungle. A single tree had caught on fire. _**Oh no!**_ I quickly cast, "Blizzard!" And put the fire out. Finally, everything was quiet. But I lost track of the large heartless. I decided I would catch it later, for now, I just wanted to get up the cliff.

After just a quick minute of running upward, I had finally seen a peculiar group of trees up ahead. I walked up there and could see that these trees had a lot more leaves... but these looked different somehow... were they shinier or...? I looked down on the map to confirm it was the spot... I guessed it was. I was never the best tree climber though, I felt around, trying to see if I could get a good grip on it. Bum! Bum! Bum! I turned to see the Rhino Heartless right behind me!

"Wah!" I readied my keyblade. I felt something in my backpack move; a blue fluff popped its head out,

"Yip yip!" Han said. He jumped out and snarled at the heartless.

"Good timing boy" The rhino flared its nostrils at us and stomped it's feet, "Let's do this!" I yelled.

The rhino charged forward, and I jumped up with Han.

"Shining Stars!" I blasted the heartless with a burst of shooting stars. It flopped over but got right back up. I dashed forward and sliced at it. It swung it's head, hitting me with the horn it had, in anger. "Oh!" I said. Han ran up and jumped on my head, I felt a surge of energy flow into me, I raise my keyblade, "Blade of Seven!" I shot our seven blades at the heartless. It stumbled back in pain, then it began charging once more towards us. Han and I jumped out of the way in time, and I bashed it in the side a couple more times. The heartless turned once more and dashed incredibly fast towards me, I was taken by surprise and gave a weak block. It shoved me back incredibly far; my boots had begun to dig up dirt. The monster charged once more, this time I was more prepared, but still forced back. I was now standing on the edge of the cliff. The sudden realization made me turn and look down, "Uh-" It was a far drop down. But the situation gave me an obvious answer. I turned back to see the heartless running straight towards me. At the last possible moment, I jumped up over it. It flew off the cliff, and landed with a thud! I looked down, but it was still alive! It got up and shook its head before it ran back off into the jungle. "Dang it!" I said, disappointed. _**That was a tough one, where did it come from?**_

"Bark bark!" Han drew my attention back. I looked over, and he scratched at a tree. It was the one with the odd-looking leaves. I climbed up and grabbed as many of the leaves I could. They were quite large and heavy, so I could only take so many. I still didn't know why I was doing this. But I took them and headed back to the village with Han. We finally reached back to the old lady's home. Her eyes widened when she saw the leaves. I handed them to her; she pointed to the table. So I sat them there. She then took out a stick and quickly began measuring me, my waist and height. Then she shoved Han and me outside. We sat and waited outside for a good while. That's when finally she opened the door and held up a small grass skirt and a necklace with teeth (I think shark teeth). She handed it to me. I noticed there was also a couple of smaller leaf bands for my legs and arms like the others had. I realized the skirt was green, as opposed to the red and white apparel that everyone else wore. I liked it. I put it on; it fit almost perfectly! I put away all my other clothes aside from my backpack.

"Wow... thank you!" I said. The lady bowed her head. Her eyes moved to look behind me. I turned, to see Azul and Auryon heading towards us.

"Leaf!" Azul said, "Glad we found you, nice clothes by the way."

"Chief Tui is ready to see you now," Auryon said, "We're going to the Chief's hut."


	4. Chapter 3: Cave of Voyage

I stepped inside the large hut. Inside was a numerous amount of people. All were standing to the side, leading a path in the center, up to what I assumed to be the chief. Chief Tui, who was wearing a crown made of straw and feathers. They all looked at me. I slowly began walking to the chief, keeping my eyes forward. I noticed there was a woman by his side, probably his wife. And another woman, around my age, sitting further behind. I stood before the chief; he towered over me. He looked down at me,

"You, are Leaf?" he asked.

"Yes, sir" I nodded.

"I am Chief Tui. Island Chief on Montui! My hunters, Azul and Auryon have told me much about you. You are, from another island?" I nodded. "How did you get to our island?"

"I was lost in the storm, my raft crashed, and I drifted here."

"So, you no longer have means of traveling on water?"

"No, sir. Do you all, perhaps, have any ships I may use?" Tui looked around at the others, chuckling.

"We do not, for we, do not travel from the island. All we have are our small sails, for fishing. Not meant to go a far distance.

"I mean, I was traveling on a raft," I said.

"And look where that got you" Chief Tui laughed. I looked down as I realized Tui was right. "Azul, tells me you are a good fighter yes? Says you helped defend my hunters earlier."

"That's right."

"I see... I assume you are going to try and sail back to the ocean?"

"Mmhm" I nodded.

"Well, we would be more than happy to lend you the materials to help you make another boat. That is, you know how to build one" It hit me just then that, I did not know. I had assumed that these people would've had some boats I could've borrowed.

"I... do not," I said.

"What? But you..."

"I didn't make it. It was made for me."

"So how do you plan on making it?"

"I... I'll figure something out."

"Well, I'm going to ask you one thing" I looked up at the Chief. "Can I trust that you, Leaf, will not bring any harm to my village?"

"Of course not, sir" I replied. The Chief gave him a long hard look, then smiled,

"Glad to hear it. I see you have already dressed in our attire" I looked down at my new islander outfit, "We have a place ready for you, Sefa will show you" He waved towards a boy, standing to the side amongst the others. He looked to be a little younger than me. "In the meantime, I hope to see you around Leaf. Maybe you help us out with farming or hunting?"

"Sure, If you need it," I told the chief.

"I thank you" He turned towards the others watching, "Meeting is over, welcome, Leaf!" Everyone began clapping. I turned a little red from all the attention.

"This way Leaf" Sefa called. I began following him. We walked out to a rather small hut, on the outskirts of the village. It was right next to the beach. Inside was a straw bed, a wooden stool, and a small fireplace in the middle.

"Thanks, Sefa," I said.

"Do not mention," Sefa replied, "May I ask you something Leaf?"

"What is it?"

"What is it like, beyond the great blue?" I thought for a second,

"It's like here; many trees, sand, and water. Not much different" I explained.

"Ah... but I have heard tales, stories about places out there. Stories of gods and monsters. Surely there must be something different out there?"

"Probably. There's a whole world out there. I'm just starting on sailing" I explained.

"Are you going to go back?" Sefa asked.

"Yeah... I have to. I have people to go back to" I stated.

"I see... I'll leave you alone now! It was great meeting you! I hope to talk to you tomorrow."

"I'll keep an eye out for you!" Sefa nodded and walked off back to town. I turned back towards the small bedding. "Well, I've slept in worse conditions... wooden floors... grass... you name it."

"Bark! bark!" Han barked. He jumped out of my backpack. He shook his fur and lied down on my bed. I smiled and took my bag off. I patted down my mattress and rested my head on my, 'pillow.'

*Poof*

It was Chirity.

"Well, you've made some progress," they said.

"Chirithy" I sat up.

"Hi"

"Do you know what that big heartless was?" I asked.

"That one? Hmm no. But this world is full of them."

"What?"

"Yeah, this world isn't like other ones. There are actual monsters; the heartless are feeding off of them."

"Where?"

"Well... everywhere. You saw one yourself, here. But there are a lot more out there. Leaf, we need to find the keyhole and the light quickly."

"I'm on it" I nodded, "But Chirithy, I don't have a ship, I can't get anywhere off this island."

"I see that. I think you'll find a way, after all, it's you. You always seem to get out of the impossible."

"Sarcasm?"

"None at all, you recklessly fight members of the five, charge off into new worlds, and always come through. Certainly a building a new ship shouldn't be too much of a job."

"I'm a fighter, not a builder!" Chirithy laughed.

"Come one, keep your chin up. You'll think of something. Just get some sleep for now okay?" Chirithy jumped and disappeared. I looked down at Han, who was sleeping already.

"Goodnight boy" I patted him. I lied back and closed my eyes. Though it took several minutes, I eventually fell asleep too.

I woke up the next morning, Han was still asleep. I sat up, stretching my arms out. Han woke up and yawned. He got up and looked at me.

"Morning boy," I said. He sat there, panting. He jumped up and ran around excitedly. Then he ran outside, barking. I shook my head, smiling. I got up, grabbed my backpack and headed out. As I walked out, I noticed someone by the water. It was the girl from before, at the Chief's house. She wore a red dress, a lot different than the others. She also had very long and dark hair. She was just standing there, looking out into the distance. Her eyes flickered when she noticed me.

"Oh, hi!" She said. I waved my hand,

"Hey"

"You're Leaf, right?" she asked.

"Yes... and you are?"

"My name is Moana."

"Ah, I saw you at the meeting last night."

"Yeah, I'm... the chief's daughter," she said.

"Makes sense, I suppose."

"So you're from another island right?" She began.

"Yeah"

"Do your people, travel far on water?"

"Not usually. I was the only one to go out."

"Why only you though?"

"I was just sailing around... for fun" I lied.

"That must be nice..." Moana turned back towards the ocean, "Do you think, that if you rebuild

your boat; that you will teach me how to use one?"

"Um... honestly my boat was just a turn and pull, it wasn't a real boat."

"What do you mean?"

"Moana" We turned to see her mother and I think her grandmother, watching us, "Your father is looking for you."

"I don't want to speak with him" Moana turned her back to her.

"Sina, why don't you let me talk to her," The older lady told her. Sina looked at Moana with a look of hurt. She then nodded and walked back to the village. Moana's grandmother walked up to us. She looked and me and nodded, "Greetings Leaf, I am Tala. Moana's grandmother" Then she turned her attention to Moana. "Moana, what is wrong?" Moana sighed.

"I mentioned my idea of helping Leaf, rebuild his boat..."

"Ah..."

"He told me, 'Do not bother him. We will help him out, but you need to stay away from him'" The chief doesn't want Moana to help me?

"Do not fret Moana. I am sure Leaf here will be glad to show you the wonders of the ocean when he gets his boat back."

"Father would not let that happen..."

"Why don't you go talk to your father, for now, I will stay here and talk to Leaf about how we can change that."

"Really?" Moana looked at her. Tala smiled and nodded, "Oh! Thanks, Grandma!" Moana pulled her into a hug and ran off. Tala smiled at her and then turned towards me,

"Leaf, I can see you're a little confused and worried. Allow me to teach you the story of our tribe."

It all started many years ago. Our people did indeed use to travel on water. We hunted fish freely and went far. It was all working out greatly. Until one day, a man by the name, Maui stepped in. He stole something very important from the Mother Island. When that happened, everything went so wrong. Darkness fell, and a terrible monster known as Te Kā had awoken. Monsters began attacking our boats and forced us to stay back on land. The ancient chiefs forbid voyaging to protect us. And now, we sit here. We don't ever allow people to try to set sail too far from the island. But still the darkness spreads, and it has now reached our island. Now the monsters are attacking our island, our trees and fish, are both dying.

"Zzz..."

"Wake up!" I jolted awake. Tala was staring at me with a look of annoyance.

"Sorry" I yawned, "Didn't sleep too well. Heard everything you said though... I think"

"Come with me" She led me to a group of rocks in the water, "Look" I studied them carefully, on one side; there were strange black markings on them, stretching from the ocean.

"What is this?" I reached over to touch it,

"Stop!" Tala stopped me. I pulled back. "That is the darkness. It sucks the life out of anything it touches."

"This? But the darkness is-"

"It brought those creatures to this island. Everywhere it goes, they follow."

"I see."

"But, it can be stopped."

"What?" My eyes widened, "You can stop it?"

"Not me, but Moana."

"How?"

"It is said, that one day, someone will return that stolen item back to Mother Island. And I have spoken to the ocean; it has chosen her!"

"Chosen? What are you talking about?"

"You will see in time. But I would like to ask you of something very important."

"Hm?"

"When the time comes, I ask that you help guide Moana to return what was stolen from Mother Island, and protect her from the darkness."

"But how? Doesn't the guy... Maui have that stolen item?" I asked. Tala shook her head,

"He lost it, and it is nowhere with us" She opened the necklace that she had and took out a green rock of some sort. She held it up to me, "This, is the heart, of Mother Island!"

"How did you-"

"Not important, but I will be giving this to Moana soon, I need you to guide her through the cave where our ancestors buried the boats they used."

"There are boats here? Ones that can travel out into the ocean? How?" I couldn't believe all this information that was being thrown at me at once. But I knew what I needed to do.

"The waterfalls, there's more behind them then what most will bother to look" Tala explained.

"So go through the waterfalls?"

"No, it is too dangerous to try and swim into them, there is a pathway up there-" She pointed up to a hill that led to what was a wall full of ivy. "There is a path that leads straight to them. But, I would like it to stay hidden until I show Moana. Later, after she has finished her chores, I would like for you to make sure she gets to them safely, to learn about our ancestors" I nodded,

"I'll do it. Just let me know when."

"Thank you. I sense some sort of great power from you. I know Moana will be safe in your hands, wanderer."

I spent the day hunting down heartless; the island was infested. There was a little bit more than what I expected. The darkness that Tala showed me had spread over in more parts of the island. I didn't spot any more of the bigger heartless; I suppose that was a good thing. However, if this continued to spread I believe it wouldn't stay like that. When one heartless shows up, more come. I hadn't spoken much to the villagers. It was around the edge of night; I was returning home to my small hut. That's when I spotted something happening over by a little spot by the water. It was Tala and Moana! _**Oh right!**_ I remembered that I had a job to do for Tala. I walked over to greet them. The two heard me walking, they both turned towards me,

"Leaf, Hey!" Moana said. I waved hello to them.

"Moana," Tala said, "You are right to feel a deep connection to the ocean, just as I do. I have something to show you."

"What?"

"Follow me, you too, Leaf" Tala gestured us to come with her up the hill. We were heading back to the cave that Tala showed me earlier. This time, she moved the vines. The wall, there was a huge spot where it was clearly broken.

"Huh?" Moana looked at it. She pushed onto it. The wall collapsed! "Grandma, what is this?"

"This is a place our ancestors built, in there, you will find the answers you seek."

"Answers... you mean-"

"Maybe. You need to go look for yourself, but I can't let you go alone" Tala walked by me, "The cave is full of hideous monsters, there would be no way for you to explore it safely. That's why I've asked Leaf here to protect you."

"Leaf?" Moana raised an eyebrow.

"Leaf here is a great fighter, aren't you?" Tala asked me. I summoned my keyblade and raised it.

"I did hear you saved one of the hunting parties..." Moana said. "Would you be able to protect me by yourself?"

"I'll do my best" I promised.

"Grandma, will there really be something in there?"

"Yes, do be careful though. I am sure you will be excited to see what lies in the depths of the darkness" Moana looked at me,

"Ready Leaf?" I nodded. She nodded back, and together, the two of us ventured into the cave.

The cave was a long and dark corridor, with no sight of light. Everything was pretty quiet. Only the slapping of our feet sounded threw out. Moana held her torch up so that we could see. I had my keyblade out, ready for anything. So far nothing seemed to happen. Eventually, we made our way to a large opening. I peeked into it; first, I spotted a bunch of sailboats... and something else... it was moving around. Heartless.

"Stay here," I told Moana. She nodded and stayed put. I quietly moved over to where the heartless were. It wasn't but a few shadows there. Once I got close enough, I sprung out and attacked, "Yah!" I sliced through all of them. They all flew back and disappeared. That's when a group of hook bats flew down, they all swarmed and rammed me!

"Gah!" I was flipped backward, sliding across the floor and stopping myself with my hand. I jumped up, "Wind Barrage!" I swung my blade to send waves of sharp blades of light, hitting the heartless. I managed to wipe out a couple of them; the rest flew around frantically. They took turns swooping down at me. I managed to block most of the attacks. I jumped and swung my blade, once again sending out blades to kill the remaining ones. The room was now empty, I checked around. There seemed to be nothing more.

"Moana, it's okay now!" I called. I saw her light begin to move, and she stepped out.

"They're gone?" She asked.

"Yeah, and I think-" Suddenly something jumped down behind me, shaking the whole cavern! Moana screamed and ducked back behind the wall. I spun around; it was a huge spider!

"SqUuuEEEee!" It screeched. Its mouth twitched, it raised it's two front legs, and lunged at me.

"Wah!" I jumped backward, barely dodging the attack. I raised my keyblade up.

The spider moved side to side, each of the enormous legs moving in quick succession. It was watching me, waiting for me to act.

"Fira!" I pointed my keyblade and fired. The fireball blasted the creature's face. It squealed in pain and began backing up. It started climbing the wall; it clung to the ceiling. It moved to the area above me; then it spat out a web onto me! "Ack!" I tried to shake it off, but it was incredibly strong. The spider jumped down, and it picked me up with its front legs. It began to move me to its mouth! It was going to eat me! "No-" My cry was muffled.

"Hiiiiya!" It was Moana! She jumped at the spider, waving her torch. It jumped in surprise and dropped me. She pushed it back and then quickly freed me from my web. I got up,

"Thanks"

"Tck Tck!" The spider said with irritation. It charged towards us. I shoved Moana out of the way and lunged at the monster. I bashed its face, it stumbled. I saw Moana running behind a boat to hide.

"Blade of Seven!" I jumped up and flung my keyblade, it cast out seven blades of light and struck the spider. It screeched in more pain. It swung one of its legs down at me; I jumped out of the way.

"Bark bark!" Han popped his head out of my backpack and climbed up onto my head,

"Lighting tornado!" I spun and cast a whirlwind. The spider didn't seem to be too affected by it though; It shot out another web. I managed to slice it in half. Han jumped down and ran at the spider. The spider began trying to smash him,

"Yip yip!" He yapped. I ran around to the other side and jumped up onto the monsters back. I held my blade up, pointed down, and jabbed right into it's back. It jumped up in pain, swaying its arms.

"Han, Blast!"

"Bark!" Han jumped up and unleashed his, 'Blast' ability. He exploded! The spider flew back, I jumped off, and hit the wall! It shook the cave, then it disappeared. It was defeated. Spirits make everything so much easier.

"You did it!" Moana ran out to Han and I. Han jumped up into her arms, she hugged him, "Hello! You did it!" She looked at him, "What are you?"

"That's my pet, Han."

"Oh... okay? I can't believe it though; you killed that thing!"

"Well, it's what I do" I shrugged. Moana put Han down and began looking around. We all walked around; the room was a bit more visible because there was a waterfall that I assumed Tala mentioned earlier. Moana stood up onto a platform; there was a table. Or at least, so I thought. She held up a pair of drumsticks.

"Look at this" she called. I hopped up with her. She hit the drum once; the sound echoed. She looked at me with confusion. I shrugged. Then she took both sticks and beat the drum.

*BOOM*

Suddenly all of the torches in the room lit up!

"Ah!" Moana gasped. I jumped as well. The room was a lot bigger than what I realized. There were way more boats than what I thought too. "Woah..." Moana awed. She turned around and saw some drawings on the sail we were standing next to. I looked at it; it'd appear to be one whole picture. Of the island with the several sailboats heading out, to another island. This must be what Tala was talking about. They did use to use boats! The torches went out. Moana's face lit up, "We were voyagers..." she whispered, "We were voyagers!" She yelled. She began running back to the entrance of the cave! I stared, then shook my head.

"C'mon boy" I had Han jump back into my backpack. Then I began to chase after her.

"We were voyagers!" Moana said, running out past Tala. I stopped when I found Tala. She looked at Moana with an amused smile. Moana had run almost all the way back to the water before she stopped, then ran back, "Why'd we stop?" she asked Tala. Tala looked up,

"Maui" she then began to tell Moana of the legend of Maui and Mother Island.

"What did he steal?" Moana asked. We had begun walking to the water.

"He stole, what was most precious to Life itself, the heart of Mother Island" Tala explained. The heart? "But, legend has it, that one day, someone would find Maui, deliver him across to the great ocean, to restore the heart of Te Fiti!" She opened up her necklace pendant and handed Moana something, "That, 'someone' is you, Moana" Moana opened up her hand, revealing a green stone of some kind.

"Me?"

"The ocean has chosen you!" Suddenly, the water began to stir! It rose up and appeared to now be looking down at us. It towered over us.

"I... thought it was a dream, what happened long ago" Moana gasped. I couldn't help but stare in awe myself. That's when the water dipped back down, and then shot back up and covered Moana! "Blah!"

"Ha ha! Nope!" Tala laughed.

Tala rested her hand on Moana's shoulder and pointed up to the sky. She was pointing to a very clear constellation; it looked to be a huge hook.

"Our ancestors believe that Maui lies there, at the bottom of his hook," She said, "Follow it, and you will find him."

"But why would it choose me?" Moana asked, "I don't even know how to make it past the reef," She said with a sigh. Then she gasped in realization, "But I know who does!" Moana turned and began to run off towards the village. Tala giggled as she sat down on a rock.

"Hngh!" she gasped.

"You okay?" I asked. She looked up at me,

"Leaf, I am rather old and frail at my age. I don't think I will be here much longer..."

"Oh... Don't say that, I can't even tell you were an elder."

"Heh heh, thank you. But it's true... I don't feel so well lately."

"Do you need me to help you back home?"

"No. But Leaf, I do have one more favor to ask of you."

"Help Moana?" Tala smiled,

"Exactly" I nodded,

"I..." I heard something behind me. Heartless! I pulled out my keyblade; it was a group of five shadows. I crouched down, then charged, performing a spin attack! The shadows disappeared.

I saw more heartless drawing near. A hammer frame was getting close,

"The darkness is getting stronger..." Tala whispered. The hammer frame jumped and slammed it's face into the ground, creating a shockwave. I was hit, and my whole body felt like it was asleep, I couldn't move! I could see some violets and powerwilds getting closer.

"Grr... Han" I barely said. Han poked his head out,

"Bark!" Han jumped out, and saw my state, "Bark bark!" He cast asura. My body becomes loose, There we go. I moved towards the hammer frame,

*Slash*

I took it out in a couple of swings. A powerwild jumped on my back; It was slamming down on my head!

"Ah!" I grabbed it and threw it off. I bashed it on the head, defeating it. The violets charged their magic up. I pointed my keyblade,

"Thundara!" sent out a great storm of lighting, it sent some of them into a state of paralysis.

"Fire Dash!" I jumped and spun forward, my keyblade spewing out fire. I charged through all of the violets, finishing them off.

*Fling*

"Ah!" A rock hit me in the back of my head; it was more powerwilds. They were all jumping and laughing at me. Then they began circling me. I raised my keyblade,

"Fira!" I thrust my keyblade at the powerwilds, shooting the fireballs out at them. I managed to hit at least half of them; the rest lunged at me. I swung my keyblade, hitting them away from me.

There was one more remaining, it jumped up and down, taunting me. Then it dashed towards me, I merely jabbed it in the chest, and it disappeared. I rested my keyblade on my shoulders,

"That was close, you okay-?" I turned to check on Tala. She was gone!


	5. Chapter 4: Setting Sail

"Ah!" I turned my head towards the scream. Tala! Han hopped out of my backpack and took off running. I followed behind him. We stopped in our path as more Powerwilds appeared.

"Bark! bark!" Han yipped. I jumped up in the air, flicking my keyblade,

"Thundara!" I sent out waves of thunderbolts, electrocuting each of the heartless. The Powerwilds danced around, trying to avoid the flashes. As I landed, I leaped forward and slashed at the monsters. I defeated the group of heartless and Han, and I continued forward, it was hard to see where we were going now due to the time being night. Han however, seemed to know what he was doing. I just ran wherever he did, letting my eyes slowly adjust to the darkness. Eventually, we found Tala; she was lying on the ground, being attacked by an Ogre! It raised its sword and gave a swift swipe at her,

_***CLANK***_

I parried the attack. I gave a strong push and shoved the ogre back.

"Leaf..." Tala whimpered. I kept my attention on the monster. The ogre let out a loud roar- two Invisible's appeared behind it. Han gave a low growl at them. I held up my keyblade,

"Dark Missiles!" I slung my keyblade in a circle, shooting out dark energy, hitting the group of heartless. Han jumped up on my head; I raised my keyblade once more, "Ignito Raid!" I charged forward, igniting my keyblade in flames, I stabbed through one of the Invisible's. It fell in defeat. The other Invisible flew at me, striking me with his blade! "Erk!" I felt the blade cut my face. Then the ogre dashed at me, grabbing me by my neck and throwing me across the floor. As I got up, it charged forward with its blade pointing straight at my chest! "Ah!" I barely managed to jump out of the way.

"Cura!" I raised my keyblade, healing myself. All better. I sprinted towards the other Invisible, I jumped up and struck it. I performed a combo, finishing it off.

"Bark!" Han yelped, I turned my head to see the ogre flying at me.

"Hurrah!" I parried the attack, then in an instant struck back out. The ogre stumbled back, it raised its blade up and chopped at me. I held up my keyblade with both hands, holding up against the attack. "Errr!" I was barely holding up against it, "Ha!" I gave one final push and the ogre back off. I raised my keyblade, "Fira!" I blasted the heartless with fire. It blocked my attack, swiping off the flames. The ogre lowered itself, then darted forward at me! It hit me, but only with its body! Han and I tumbled over, but we quickly got back up. Han jumped back up on my head, I lept up in the air, "Seven blades!" I cast. The heartless was hit with blades of light, it was pinned to the ground and disappeared. I ran over to Tala, who was lying on the ground, she was gasping for air. She has a few wounds on her; I lifted my keyblade, "Cura!" The wounds began to heal instantaneously.

"T-Thank you Leaf..." She said, "But... I'm afraid... there is no healing the old... from their age..." My eyes widened as I realized what she meant,

"You're..." I began.

"Please... take me back, I have to speak to Moana... one more time" I nodded. I picked up Tala, I wasn't the strongest, but I was able to hold her and make a reasonable pace back to town. I brought her to the Chief's home. People gathered around as I walked through. Two men ran up to take her; they looked at each other with worried faces. They didn't even say a word to me; they just carried her to what I believed was the Medical Hut. I followed them; they sat Tala down in her bed. Sina was tending to her, making sure she was okay. It wasn't long before Moana and Tui ran in, both gasping at Tala's condition.

"Mother," Tui said. He and Moana ran over to her. Moana held Tala's hands, she was barely conscious, breathing hard. Chief Tui and Sina both got up and turned to whisper amongst a group of other people, discussing what happened. I noticed Tala grab Moana's hand, Moana looked down at her. Tala's lips began to shake,

"Go..." she said.

"Grandma?" Moana leaned forward, to hear what she said,

"Go... n-" I couldn't hear the rest.

"I can't... not now," Moana said, shaking her head.

"You must... the ocean chose, you... follow the fish hook-" She gasped, "And when you find Maui, you grab him by the ear, and you say, 'I am Moana, of Montui, you will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Te Fiti" Moana just looked at her, sniffling,

"I can't leave you" Tala held Moana's head, and pulled her close,

"There is no way, that you could go that I won't be with you" The two embraced for a moment, before two, I think doctors, began tending to Tala again. Moana stood back; She realized what was happening, she held Tala's necklace in her hands, shaking. "Go" Tala gasped one final time. Moana put on the necklace, giving Tala one last look of goodbye. She turned towards me; I knew what she was thinking. I nodded, we ran out.

"We'll head to my home first, get some supplies," Moana told me. We ran to her home; she quickly began packing just mainly food. I noticed a shadow standing in the doorway; It was Sina. Moana saw her, gasping, Sina looked down at Moana's sack of food. She sighed, and bent down, putting more food in the bag. She handed it to her, Moana's eyes teared up, she smiled. The two stood up, and hugged each other, "Goodbye mother."

"Moana, come back to us..." Sina said.

"I will" They held each other for just a while longer. Before Moana picked up her bag, and we ran off. Sina, waving goodbye to us. Moana and I made our way back to the cave. We examined all the boats. "Which, should we take?" Moana asked.

"I'm not sure..." I replied. Moana held the green stone up, she looked up at one of the boats, near the water. It was one of, if not, the smallest one there.

"That one" She pointed. She stuffed her supplies in a hatch, she showed me how to put up the sail, and we pushed it into the water. We went through the waterfall with ease. We were now sailing out the ocean. Leaving behind Montui. Moana straightened out the sail and handed me an oar. We began pushing to increase our speed. There were huge waves incoming! We embraced ourselves, and pushed right over the first wave! The second was larger, but we sailed up and over it, making it officially out to sea. "We... we did it" Moana gasped. We were both drenched in water; I was just glad the water was warmish. We kept paddling, making our way towards the fish hook.

The night seemed endless, just Moana and I paddling over and over again. We took shifts in guiding the boat and just sleeping, or at least trying to. Very hard to sleep on a wooden raft on water. Eventually daytime hit, we were just going to try and stay going straight. As I steered the stern, she guided the sail.

"I, am Moana" she was practicing her confrontational greeting, "Of Montui. You will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Tu Fiti! How was that?"

"Not bad, need to sound more upfront about it though. You know, be more confident" I replied.

"Alright..." she cleared her throat, "Ahem, I, AM Moana of Montui. And you will board my boat, sail across the sea, and restore the heart of Tu Fiti!"

"Close enough."

"I'm just... nervous... and a bit tired. I'm sure once we find him we'll-"

*Thump*

Moana and I looked at each other,

*Thump*

We both looked down where the noise was coming from.

*Thump*

It was coming from the hatch. Moana looked down into it,

"Ah!" She screamed as something poked it's head out. _**Was it a coconut?**_ Moana lifted it up, there was a rooster underneath, "Heihei?"She picked him up and set him on the deck. It was a scrawny rooster that was a bit lazy eyed.

"Bok bok" It looked around, "Bok... bok?" It looked as if it had just realized something, "Bokcuaaaa!" He screamed.

"Bark bark!" Han jumped out of my backpack, began chasing after Heihei.

"Bok! Bok! Bokcua!" The two ran around in a frantic chase.

"Han! No!" I grabbed him; I held up, "Bad spirit! That's not food" Heihei jumped into Moana's lap,

"Bokcuaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" It began screaming again. Moana put the coconut back on his head, he stopped.

"It's okay Heihei, see" She slowly lifted the coconut off his head, he looked around. This time he didn't seem so scared. Han had calmed down too and just watched the rooster. "See? The water is my friend, our friend!" Moana leaned over and let her hand waft through the water. Heihei watched, and then walked to the edge... and off the boat... for some reason?

*Ploop*

"Heihei?!" Moana called. We all saw his feet pop off from the water, "Heihei!" Moana jumped in!" She grabbed him but realized what she did. The boat was sailing away from her, "Leaf!" I snapped to realize the problem as well. I reached steer the sail, Wait! No, we can't lose our path. Instead, I just took it down. Moana was able to swim back over; I reached out my hand, she grabbed it and climbed up. She set Heihei down and just stared at him with annoyance. She shook her head and turned to reach for her paddle,

"Bok bok" He was already walking off the boat, again,

"No!" We both grabbed for him. Moana got him first, and stood up, "Excuse me" she pushed passed me. She walked over and sat him down in the hatch. He began just walking around in the small square. Han let out a whimper, watching the rooster.

"Be nice?" I said I sat him down. He trodded over and sniffed at Heihei. Then sat down and looked up at me.

The day passed by slowly, the sun beat down on my skin, I had never been out in the sun for this long. I would dip my head in the water, keeping myself cooled off. I also kept my eyes out for anything moving in the water. Thalassophobia was a little thing I had. Not necessarily afraid of the water, just what's in the water. And knowing that the darkness has created large monsters in this world, that seems to be almost nothing but water; this was practically the worst possible place for me to be.

"So Leaf," Moana asked. I looked at her, "What's... your yellow... branch?" Yellow branch?

"You mean my keyblade?" I summoned Starlight, holding it up to show.

"Yeah, that!"

"This is just what I use to beat the monsters with"

"Can I...?"

"Err that's probably not for the best. It only stays in its owners grasp."

"Oh... So just... what are you?"

"Pardon?"

"Well, you're obviously some sort of demigod or something right?" Moana asked. I laughed,

"No. I am just a regular, 'mortal' like you."

"Come on; you're not normal."

"That hurts" Moana began laughing,

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah, I do. Alright, well, I'm from a distant place is al-"

"Yeah, but not from this world right?"

"What?"

"You're from the sky right?"

"Even further actually."

"Even further!" Her eyes widened, "There's more out there?!"

"Yeah, a lot more."

"That... that's how?" I shrugged,

"It's complicated; I don't even know."

"So why are you here?" Moana asked.

"I'm here to make sure; the darkness is gone. Or at least, that this world is safe" I said.

"So... you are on the same journey as me."

"Yeah? We're on the same boat, to the same location."

"Yes but, you are here because you want to save the world, not just protect me."

"Pretty much."

"Do you save worlds often?"

"I've traveled to many different ones. Can't say I've officially saved any. The darkness is always running amok in our homes. It's always being formed everywhere. For now, it is just impossible to ever get rid of it. All we can do is make sure it can't destroy the world."

"I see... so even if we return the heart; monsters will still roam the seas?" Moana looked at the stone.

"I'm not sure, Tala said that the monsters didn't roam the overworld until the heart was stolen. Maybe they'll go back down if we restore it" I tried suggesting.

"That's right! Then we have to do whatever we can to return the heart to Tu Fiti."

"Right" I began to fan myself with my hat. I was getting a little too hot again. I scooched over to the edge of the boat and leaned over to dunk my head. I froze as I saw something large moving towards me, "Wah!" I jumped back. A figure of some sort moved around the boat! Moana stood up, holding her paddle in her hands. I got up too, readying my keyblade. I actually felt scared, something I hadn't felt in some time. The monster rose out of the water; it was an enormous serpent! Its scales were the color of lavender, its eyes were clouded, and dark. It stuck it's tongue out, taunting that it found us. It wasn't a heartless; it was a real monster! It hissed, and then darted down at us.

"Ah!" Moana screamed, I stepped forward,

"Yah!" I smacked it back away. It strayed back, looking directly at me. It was getting a little closer; I raised my keyblade, "Blizzard!" I cast. The serpent was hit by the icicle. It shook its head in irritation, then lunged forward at me. I quickly raised Starlight, blocking the bite. "Blizzard!" I cast once more, the creature's head snapped back as the icicle hit it hard. It dove in the water.

"Is it..." Moana asked.

"I... I don't know" I replied. We stood there, waiting for something to happen. Han gave an aggressive growl.

*Fwoosh*

"Ah!" Moana and I both screamed. The serpent had attacked from underneath our boat, throwing us up over! I fell into the water, I could see it! It was swimming after me! My blood ran cold. I swam up, but the thing wrapped around my leg! It began pulling me down I was unable to do anything. I kept trying to shake myself free; I started getting cold as we went deeper below.

"Mmfh!" I have a strong jerk, and got my arm out! I raised my keyblade, "Thundara!" I cast. Everything was being shocked, including me! "Grra!" I screamed, the serpent let out a cry of pain as well. It let go of me! I quickly kicked my feet, going up. I could still see the sunlight... my vision became dark... I was running out of the air... I was so far! I felt unwell from the shock.

Not again... I slowly blacked out once more.

It's not your time... Not yet... Keep going...

My vision flashed white.

"Bark!" Han barked. I opened my eyes, sitting up and throwing up water. I was breathing heavily, Did I just... I looked at Han,

"Did you revive me?" I asked. I had taught Han a couple different spells, but I never knew if he could actually resurrect something for real.

"Yip yip!" He said. I rubbed his head,

"Good boy" Then I remembered something, "Moana!" My head jerked up; I looked around. I just realized I was on an island. I saw the boat, flipped over in the distance. I got up and ran over to it. Moana was nowhere to be seen; I saw Heihei though. He was walking around aimlessly. I looked around; I saw an unnatural mound of sand.

"Mmfh!" something in the sand said. I froze, listening. Suddenly Moana sat up from the sand, "Blah!" She coughed up the sand. She was just lined with sand.

"Moana!" I yelled. She looked over and saw me,

"Leaf!" She stood up, dusting herself off. She ran over and hugged me, "I thought we were a goner!"

"Yeah" I laughed, "Me too" She began looking around,

"Where are we?" She asked.

"I'm not sure; I just woke up myself" Moana turned towards the boat, it was in a rather bad spot. There'd be no way we could move it back. "I think the boats ruined," I said sadly.

"Ugh! This is all your fault!" She turned towards the ocean, stomping forward.

"Oh, Moana I'm so-"

"Not you Leaf, You!" She pointed to the ocean, "Why didn't you help us! That monster could've killed us! And now our boats crashed! How are we suppose to get off now?!" Heihei was walking around, Han began chasing after him.

"Han! No!" I yelled. Han stopped in his tracks, staring off after the rooster. Moana just looked down at her feet in the water,

"What do we do now?" She asked.

"Well, no use in hurrying" I turned towards the boat, "We have no sense of direction as to which the hook is now. We got all day to try and get this back in the water."

"Alright, yeah, let's try I guess-" Moana stopped. She just stared at me.

"What?"

"The rocks!" She pointed. I looked, there was a wall of rocks standing around, there were markings on them. In the shape of hooks? Moana walked up to me, "Leaf, look" She whispered to me. There was a shadow of something moving, behind the rocks. "Maui," she said. I summoned my keyblade, Starlight. Moana quietly grabbed an oar from the boat. We snuck our way up to the rocks; I could see the figure was moving towards as well!

"Psst, Hey!" I called, Moana looked at me. I waved over to hide behind the boat. She saw and nodded, she grabbed Heihei, and we all moved to cover.

"I... am Moana-" She began reciting to herself quietly. I watched as a large man, with curly hair, wearing nothing but the traditional grass skirt and tattoo's covering his entire body, walk around the corner towards us. Maui.


	6. Chapter 5: Maui

"A boat!" Maui cheered, he raised up the boat with one arm, "A boat! The gods have given me- a second" He looked down to see Moana and me, "Ah!" He gave a shriek, dropping the boat down on us. We dashed out of the way, behind him. He opened his eyes and lifted back up the ship, finding nothing but Heihei in the sand.

"Ahem" Moana coughed, She had her oar raised at him. He turned towards us with the boat, making us duck as it swung overhead. He simply looked at us blankly, "Maui, Shape-shifter, Demigod of The Wind and Sea," Moana began, "I- am Moana of-"

"Hero of men" He interrupted.

"What?"

"It's actually Maui, Shape-shifter, Demigod of The Wind and Sea, Hero of men" He corrected, "I interrupted, from the top; Hero of men. Go" Moana raised an eyebrow,

"I am Moa-"

"Sorry, Sorry! And women. Men and women. Both. All. Not a guy-girl thing" Maui began, "You know; Maui is a hero to all" He smiled, "You're doing great."

"Wha-? No! I'm here to-"

"Oh of course, of course!" Maui smacked his forehead, setting the boat down, "Yes, yes, yes! Maui always has time for his fans" He took Moana's oar. He then grabbed Heihei from the ground, using his beak to scribble on the blade of the oar, "We're going to use a bird, to write with... it's called tweeting" He handed Moana back her oar, "D'you want one too kid?" He pointed at me, studying my keyblade, "Don't think I could write on that though..."

Moana looked at the oar, Maui had carved a heart and his fishhook onto the blade.

"I know it's not every day, you get to meet your hero- Oh!" He gasped, Moana struck him in the chest with the oar. She grabbed his ear and pulled him down,

"You, are not my hero!" She growled, "And we're not here, for you to sign my oar! We're here because you stole the heart of Te Fiti! And you will board my boat, sail across the sea, and put it back!" She tried to drag him over the boat. Suddenly he stood up straight, dragging her off the ground with his head,

"Um, yeah" He sighed, "It almost sounded like you didn't like me. Which is impossible because I got stuck here for a thousand years, trying to give the heart as a gift for you mortals. So you can have the power to create life itself" He looked down at us, "Yeah, so what I believe you were trying to say... is thank you."

"Thank you?"

"You're welcome!"

"What? No, no, I didn't- I wasn't... Why would I ever say-"

"It's okay, I see what's happening here," Maui said, "But I'm afraid I'm not going with you guys" He brushed past Moana, "But I thank you for the boat," He said as he headed to it. I stepped in front of him, keyblade raised. He chuckled, "That's cute, boy, but come on-" He flexed, "You're trying to fight a demigod, a child of a god! There's no way you could ever even be compared to the strength of one!"

"You wouldn't have beaten me if I had my hook..." Maui grumbled as Moana, and I dragged him aboard. He quickly stood up, "Alright, alright! Let's make a deal, I'll return that little stone if you help get me my Hook back" Me and Moana looked at each other, I gave a shrug.

"Alright, fine, let's go," she said.

"Great! Let's get to sailing!" Maui grabbed us and thew us on the boat, as he shoved it back into the water. He jumped up, "This is going to be great!" We began sailing back off into the ocean. Once we had left some ways of the island, Maui gave a yawn,

"Alright so... deals off" He gave me a punch, throwing me into the water.

"Leaf!" Moana yelled. Maui then gave her a simple shove off the boat. Suddenly the water around Moana and I gave a push, we flew up onto the ship.

"Was not expecting that?" Maui said.

"Excuse me?!" Moana grabbed her oar, "Did you just-" Maui kicked the bottom of the boat, knocking it up and sending us overboard. But once again, the ocean sent us back up.

"And they're back... I'm out" Maui then jumped off into the ocean, swimming away. But he was sent back up on the boat, "Oh come on-!" A gush of water drowned out his cry.

"What is your problem? We were going to get your hook!" Moana said.

"Listen, that 'heart' is not a creation of life, it's a homing beacon of death!" Maui cried, "It attracts all sorts of trouble everywhere will come for it!"

"What you mean this?" Moana pulled out the heart,

"No! Put it away!"

"You mean this heart right here?" She began yelling, "Come and get it!"

"Shhh! No! You are going to get us killed."

"No, I'm going to get us to Te Fiti. So you can put it back, thank you, you're welcome" She mocked.

*Fling*

A tiny spear-like object hit the boat. Maui pulled it out of the wood, looking at it.

"Kakamora" Maui said, "Wonder what they're here for" He looked at the heart. A boat behind us came into view, with tiny creatures wearing coconuts that covered their whole body.

"They're kinda cute," Moana said. That changed quickly when they painted angry expressions on their bodies. Then they all pulled out weapons of their own. As they got closer, the boat only got bigger and bigger, being six times larger than our little canoe. The boat held what looked to be hundreds of the creatures. A large number began playing drums in a rhythmic pattern. "Ocean! Help us! Do something!" Moana pleaded.

"The ocean doesn't help you, you help yourself!" Maui began pulling on the sail, "Tighten halyard! Bind the stays!" Moana and I looked at him, dumbfounded. "You can't sail?!"

"I'm... I am self-taught?" Moana said. Maui tightened the sail, causing an increase of speed for us. Despite this, the pirates began to get closer. "You can't shape-shift or something?"

"Do you see my hook? No magic hook, no magic powers!" Maui yelled. We turned to see the kakamora's boat, beginning to split into three.

"Their boat... is turning into more boats!" Moana called. The two new boats were smaller but much faster. It wasn't long before they were on both sides of our ship.

Arrows were fired at us, landing onto our boat. These arrows had ropes attached to them, allowing them to pull us back! We turned to see the kakamora's ship, beginning to split into three.

"Their boat... is turning into more boats!" Moana called. The two new boats were smaller but much faster. It wasn't long before they were on both sides of our boat. The small pirates began to travel over to us! Maui and Moana began pulling off the arrows. I swung my keyblade, slicing off the rope attachments quickly. Moana struggled with the same rope for a bit, before finally getting it off,

"Yup, I just did that," she said smugly. We managed to counter their attack. But they still surrounded us.

"Kyah!" screamed the pirates. Some of the ones from the side began jumping onto our boat. A couple landed on our heads. I swatted as many as I could off of me.

"Ah!" Moana screamed. One of the kakamora's was pulling at her necklace, it broke off; sending the heart over across the boat. Heihei picked it up and swallowed it. "Heihei! No!" That's when one of the kakamora's sprang at the chicken. I quickly grabbed it, kicking it off the boat. I picked up Heihei, securing him in my arm. A couple more jumped onto the ship, lunging at me. They were too quick for me to fend off, and they pulled Heihei from my grip. They began running up on the sail, where one lone rope was attached by an arrow. One shot on it, sending themselves flying back to the main boat: with Heihei.

"They took the heart!" Moana said. Maui shook off the last two monsters, looking over to see Heihei being dragged away.

"That's a chicken," he said.

"The heart is in the... ugh!" Moana groaned, "We have to get him back!" Maui began looking around. The two boats on the side started closing off our path forward.

"Maui!"

"Yahoo!" Maui yelled, jumping on the front of the boat, sending it spinning the opposite direction. We began heading towards the main ship.

"There!" Moana pointed to the kakamora that held up Heihei as it was reeled in. Maui made the boat turn swiftly to the left, "You're turning?! What are you doing?"

"Ah... escaping?"

"The heart!"

"Forget it! You'll never get it back. Besides, you have a better one" He held up the signed oar.

"Unbelievable, Leaf come on!" Moana grabbed the oar, jumping onto the kakamora boat. I quickly followed her.

"Hey! What am I going to escape with? They just going to kill ya!" Maui cried.

Moana and I climbed up onto the deck, to meet dozens of small faces turning to look at us.

"Coconuts," She said, "Hyah!" She swung her oar, knocking one kakamora into a group of others.

"Sonic Impulse!" I quickly dashed around, swiping with away the little monsters. Moana wiped the floor with a couple more of them, even smashing one into the floorboard. She lept up to the second floor. A group of them approached me, armed with blowguns. I jumped up, avoiding the darts that flew out. I flipped forward, "Thundara!" I aimed my keyblade at the group, striking them with lighting. A couple more stood before me, shields and spears raised. They leapt at me, I merely swatted them away with ease. I jumped up to the second floor, looking for Moana.

"Ha!" Cackled one of the pirates, It jabbed my leg with its spear,

"Ow," I gave it a hard kick, sending it barreling into the others. I looked up, to see Moana climb up to the makeshift crows nest. She flung over it with her oar, stealing back Heihei from the kakamora.

"Leaf!" She called as she landed back over to me, "This way" We began running downward. Along the way, she took an arrow with a rope attached to it. We ran back down to the first floor, with still dozens of them after us.

"Jump!" Moana told me, we jumped down, bouncing off a huge drum. As we were falling, she threw the arrow at our boat. It stuck onto the sail's pole. She used her oar to zip line across back over, I used my keyblade to follow. We landed back down, hitting the boat hard. So hard that Heihei coughed up the heart when he landed, "Yes!" Maui took the oar, quickly steering us forward. The two boats began edging closer towards each other, trying to cut us off. Darts flew past us, We're dead. I told myself. But as if some sort of miracle, we slipped by at the last moment. As we sailed away, the two boats collided, crashing and collapsing into each other. The main boat also crashed into the collision, sending all of them sinking. "Yeah! We did it! Hehehe!" Moana giggled.

"Well, congratulations on not being dead." Maui said sarcastically, "You surprise me, but I'm still not taking that thing back." Moana gave a look of disappointment, "You two want to get to Te Fiti, you have to go through a whole ocean of bad" Maui explained as he walked to the front, "Not to mention Te Kā," He pointed to a tattoo on his back, of a fearsome looking being, "Lava monster. Ever defeat a lava monster?" He turned back at us.

"No" Moana shook her head. She looked at me,

"Not really 'lava' but I've fought my share of heated battles" I responded.

"Have you?" Moana asked Maui. He gave a sigh,

"I'm not going on a suicide mission with some... mortals" He began rummaging through the storage, "You can restore the heart without me, and me says no" He pulled out a banana and headed to the back, "I'm going to get my hook, end of discussion."

"What about our deal, we get you your hook back, and you help return the heart?" I asked.

"You do remember that I said the deal was off, right?" Maui replied.

"So you still won't help even if we help you?"

"Ha, I don't need some help from mortals... What are you anyways? Demigod? A human with super training? Don't think I didn't see that magic you cast earlier."

"I'm nothing more than just a keyblade wielder."

"Key what?"

"Come on Maui... you could be a hero" Moana stepped in. Maui paused before eating the banana, eyeing Moana, "That's what you're all about, right?" She asked.

"Little girl," He said, "I am a hero."

"Maybe you were. Now, now you're just the guy who stole the heart of Te Fiti" Moana snatched the banana away from him, "The guy who cursed the world!" Then she took a bite out of it, "You're no one's hero."

"Teh, no one's?" Moana turned back to him, shaking her head. Maui's face slowly began to morph into a frown as he looked down at Heihei,

"Bok," he said. Maui looked over at the ocean, who had a mound of water standing up, it shook its 'head.' Maui's jaw dropped when he realized the truth,

"But... give this back" Moana revealed the heart, "Save the world, you'd be everyone's hero" Maui began smiling as he thought about the possibilities.

The smile faded just as quick, he stood up.

"We'd never make it without my hook," He said.

"Then we get your hook," I said, "That was the plan from the start, right?"

"I suppose..."

"Then let's get your hook, and save the world!" Moana stuck out her hand, Maui thought for a moment,

"Alright then" Maui shook her hand.


	7. Chapter 6: Realm of Monsters

"Okay, we go east" Maui pointed his hand up to the sky, "To the lair of Tamatoa. If anyone has my hook, it's that bee-eyed bottom feeder" He began tightening the sail, giving the boat an increased speed.

"You're quite experienced in sailing" Moana began, "Could you teach me?"

"No," Maui said without hesitation. Moana frowned,

"Why not?"

"Because I'd rather not and you're not sailing material."

"What do you mean?"

"It means, you can't sail."

"Maybe if you taught-"

"I said, no" Moana turned, giving a huff, sitting on the other side of the boat. I turned to Maui, raising an eye. He looked up at me, "What? Come on... It'd take too much time."

"Seems like time is all we got here" I replied.

"Ugh... alright" Moana jumped up,

"Yes!" She grabbed the oar, "Where we starting?"

"Starting with the sheet" Maui demonstrated. I sat down and watched the two struggle in getting her to follow.

It continued like this for the rest of the day and night. Eventually, I gave in to the need of sleep. A sudden bump woke me up; I sat up; yawning. I looked to see Moana asleep, and Maui steering the boat still. He glanced at me, not saying anything though. I looked around, still nothing but ocean for miles, in the dark. I rubbed my eyes, still trying to wake up.

"Something bothering you?" Maui asked. I shook my head,

"No, just... all the sleep I needed."

"Well then," He held out the oar to me, "Mind taking over so I can get my rest?"

"Oh uh, sure," I said. I took the oar, switching places with Maui. He lied down, looking up at the stars.

"Just keep paddling straight kid, we should be there sometime in the day" I gave the nod, though I doubt he could see it. I continued to sail for a few minutes; I could still see Maui's eyes open, staring blankly. "So you're here because...?" He asked me.

"To protect Moana."

"Don't give me that, the strange weapon, magical abilities, you can't just be some sort of guardian for her right?"

"Well if you must know, I'm here to fight the darkness."

"The darkness? You talking about the monsters?"

"Yeah, the heartless."

"That what you call them? Well, I hope you're good at it, because the place we're going, is going to be home to hundreds of them there."

"Where exactly are we heading?" I asked Maui.

"Tamatoa's Lair," He said, "He's a big old monster, living in the depths of the Realm of Monsters."

"Realm of Monsters? You mean like the Underworld?"

"Yeah but, it's just monsters. No spirits, Hades, or anything like that. This place is highly dangerous for any mortal. But you're not a plain mortal, right?"

"I mean... I'm still only human."

"But you fight monsters for a living; this would be a test then!" Maui chuckled. Seconds later he drifted off to sleep. I stayed up the rest of the night, making sure to keep heading straight. It wasn't until sunset that I saw an island out in the distance. Very faint, but surely there. I continued to paddle forward.

"Wah!" Moana jumped with a start, Maui jumped awake,

"What the-?" He frowned when he realized that it was just her, "For the love of..." He turned over, to fall back asleep. Moana sat up, breathing heavy.

"Everything alright?" I asked.

"Yeah... just a bad dream" She looked up, seeing the island closing in, "Is that..."

"Yep, the island that holds the gate to Lalotai," Maui said.

"Lalotai?! Realm of monsters?"

"That's right" Maui got up, taking the oar from me, "Leaf and I are going to go get my hook from Tomatoa."

"What about me?"

"You are definitely not going" Moana looked at me, I just shrugged.

"I-I can defend myself!" Moana rose her chest high, trying to look confident.

"Yeah, no. Coconut pirates are one thing, but we're talking about actual monsters! Creatures that mankind has feared for years!"

"I'm not scared."

"Well, we'll see about that."

We reached the island within minutes after. Though it was small, there was one absurdly high rock stretching up to the sky.

"The entrance is up there," said Maui, "Let's go" He shoved me forwards. I took a deep breath, my skin crawling. "What's a matter with you?" Maui looked at me, "Not afraid of heights are you?"

"A little" I coughed.

"Oh come on, it's not the far up!" Maui began climbing.

"Leaf" Moana rested her hand on my shoulder, "Let's show him mortals aren't weak" I nodded with a smile. I holstered my keyblade. I followed her up as she climbed after Maui, I noticed she had the oar strapped on her back.

"Okay... I can do this..." I whispered to myself. I rubbed my hands together and raised myself up on the wall of the rock. As we got higher, my stomach began to feel sick, but I just kept looking up; trying to ignore the fear.

Just keep going, just keep going.

I told myself. Moana and Maui talked to each other about something... but I was too preoccupied trying not to give in to my fear to even listen to them.

Eventually, we had reached the top.

"Wow..." Moana awed, she looked out into the distance, "So... not seeing an entrance?" She looked to Maui.

"Yes, because it only opens after a human sacrifice..." Maui gave us both a dark look.

"...!" Moana gasped.

"Kidding!" Maui laughed, "So serious" He took a deep breath, then blowing strongly at the ground, revealing a pattern of sorts under the sand, "There it is!" Maui said, "Haaa!" He began yelling in a language I wasn't quite familiar with. He jumped high in the air, slamming back down in the middle of the pattern. The ground began shaking, as the pattern split into two. It revealed a hole, one that reached far down. All that I could see was a blue and purple light from below. "Don't worry; it's a lot farther than it looks. Let's go!" He gave me a hard pat on the back, sending me tumbling down,

"Hey!" I screamed. It wasn't that far of a drop when I landed in a body of water. I was being sucked downward, as I adjusted my position to land on my feet. Then I shot out through the bottom, landing safely and softly on the ground. I took a deep breath, "Phew..." I sighed.

Thud!

Maui landed beside me,

"And he sticks the landing!" He said. He pointed to a tattoo on his chest, "Ah?" The mini Maui he had tattooed marked a two point on a chart that looked to be a game of Maui vs. Moana, "What? Dumb dumb, she's not even down here! No mortal is going to- Ah!" He was crushed underneath Moana as she fell on him.

"Ah!" She screamed as she bounced off and tumbled down a nearby pit. Maui and I rushed over to look down,

"Well..." He looked at me, "She's dead... Okay, let's get my hook" He began leaving.

"You can't just leave her down there" I began.

"I can, and I am. Besides, it's your job to protect Moana."

"Ugh, he's right" I turned and jumped down after her.

I found her lying on the ground, wrapped in a disembodied tongue,

"Ew, ew! Get it off!" She screamed, she got it off of her. I helped her up, "Thank you."

"Squee!"

"Ah!" A bat like-creature flew down at us. We looked up to see a whole flock of them circling us. Another one flew down,

"Ha!" I swung my keyblade and deflected it. Moana pulled out her paddle,

"You want some?" She taunted the creatures. Another couple of them flew down at us; I raised my keyblade,

"Thundaga!" I cast. Lightning struck the group, stunning them for a brief moment.

"Hyah!" Moana struck one of them down.

"Scra!" The other bat squealed as it flew down at me.

"Gah!" I suffered a well-sized scratch, but nothing threatening. I jumped after it, smacking it down into the ground. Both of the monsters had been defeated, "And that's that"

"This way!" Moana called. We began running from the rest of the other monsters.

"Squa!" They all screeched after us. We quickly ducked behind some rocks, somehow losing them.

"Okay... we did it..." Moana sighed. She took a peek around, "So this is Lalotai... It's... scary."

"Any sign of Maui?" I asked.

"I don't see him."

"Well we better get going then, is the coast clear?"

"Yeah... let's be careful though" I gave the nod in agreement, taking the lead out. The place looked like the bottom of an ocean floor, with sponges and different plant life everywhere. The sky was the actual ocean, with the average looking sea life swimming around. Creatures of all sort flew around us though, thankfully not taking notice in us.

In the distance looked to be a giant cave of some sort, lit up brightly. Let's try there. We began making our way over to it, though it was some distance away.

"See that out there?" I pointed to it.

"Yeah," She said, her voice hinted that she had the same idea. We took it slow, trying not to get the attention of everything. We traveled by some rocks, trying to hide, "Leaf...!" The rocks began to move! Revealing glowing faces on them, they were humanoid creatures. Four of them approached us.

"Let's do this," I said. I swung my keyblade, hitting the nearest one; causing it to stumble backward.

"Wuah!" One of them lunged at us, grabbing Moana.

"Hey!" She struggled with it, trying to push it off. She gave it a strong kick, knocking the air out of it, "Haaa!" She swung her paddle at it, knocking it off a nearby cliff.

"Heh," Two of the other creatures circled me, striking out at random. I managed to parry a majority of the punches. The fourth one performed a little dance, which I think began rallying the others to fight harder. The others charged forward once more, one jumping on top of me. It grabbed my neck, slamming my head into the ground.

"Urk!" I shoved it off, quickly getting up. Another one approached me; it struck me in the chest. I flinched, stepping back, "Take this!" I flicked my keyblade, "Sonic Blade!" I charged forward, slicing into the creature. It fell back, defeated.

"Here we go" Moana jabbed into one of the other monsters, before wacking it on the side. It grabbed her oar in retaliation and tossed it away from her. It landed nearby on the ground. Moana tried to run for it, but one of the others blocked the way. It knocked her down, "Ahaa!"

"I got ya" I rammed into the monster, knocking it over. I raised my keyblade and swung my keyblade down at it, killing it. Moana got up, racing for her oar. The last creature sprinted at me, knocking me over. It ran after Moana,

"No!" I couldn't get up in time. Moana picked up her oar, quickly turning it towards her pursuer. "Yaa!" It jumped at her, "Bwah!" It was suddenly blasted upward into the water above. A geyser had erupted from beneath it.

"Ha... The ocean might be on to something..." Moana laughed.

"You okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, let's go" We began again towards the cavern, making sure to stick clear of any funny looking rocks. It didn't take long before we made it finally. Moana and I had snuck over to the glowing entrance. We peered inside; I awed at the spectacular view of mounds and piles of gold and other treasure's sitting directly in the middle of the entire cave. And on top of all of that, was an enormous hook-looking object.

"Maui's Fish Hook..." whispered Moana.

"Yeah..." Another voiced whispered behind us.

"Huh!" Moana, without thinking, punched the figure. It was Maui, "Oh! Sorry!" Maui grabbed her by the head, "I thought you were a monster, but we found your hook! And you're right; This Tomatoa guy really likes his treasure! Ah!" Maui dropped her on the side of the ground.

"Stay," Maui told Moana.

"What? No!" She told him, "I-"

"Listen, for a thousand years, I've only been thinking of keeping this hair silky, getting my hook, and being awesome again," Maui began tying his hair back in a bun, "And it's not getting screwed up by a mortal who has no business inside of a monster cave except-" Maui stopped short as he spotted a seashell with golden stripes, "Except... maybe as bait" He looked back at her.

"Huh?"

"Alright, here's the plan," Maui said as Moana put on the last piece of shiny material, "_You_ are the bait. You go in, be as loud as obvious as possible, distract him, let me get my hook" He turned towards me, "Leaf, you are to wait to make sure nothing goes wrong, you got that?" I nodded, "Great! Let's get going" Moana groaned and began walking inside. She began making loud banging noises with some bones she had picked up.

"Wow, a shiny, glittery cave!" She said sarcastically, "And just like me... it is covered in sparkly treasure... Sparkle, sparkle, sparkle..."

"Ugh, she's not doing it right" Maui snuck over behind her, "You're not sellin it!"

"This is so stupid!" She told him, "I'll just go walk up and get it" She pointed to the hook.

"Go up there, and he will kill you! Just stick to the plan and don't forget to keep him distracted! Make him talk about himself... he loves bragging about how great he is."

"You two must get along swell" Moana groaned.

"No, not since I ripped off his leg" Maui began sneaking over up to higher ground conspicuously.

"You... ripped off his-?" She noticed he was gone, "Uh!" The ground below her started shaking. _No way... _It lifted up under her; the entire pile was moving! "Ah!" She screamed as she fell off, but a giant claw had caught her. It held her up, revealing its true form. Tomatoa was a monster-sized hermit crab!

"Ooh hoo hoo oh! What have we here?" He grinned, "It's a sparkly, shiny... wait a minute..." He quickly flicked the rest of her shiny plating off, "Ew, it's a human! What are you doing down here in the Realm of- Pick and eye babe" Moana kept moving her focus onto a different eye, which they were larger than her, just looking at one to the other, "I- I can't concentrate on what I'm seeing if you keep... pick one, pick one!" She must've finally done it, "You're a funny lookin one" He grabbed for her necklace.

"No!" She pulled it back, "That's my grandma's!"

"_That's my grandma's _" Tomatoa mocked her voice, "I ate my grandma! And it took a week because she was absolutely humongous. Why are you here?" I looked over to see Maui running to jump onto his back. But Tomatoa had begun to move out of reach, forcing Maui to come to a halt.

"Argh!" He grunted as he slipped and hit the side of the ledge, holding on. _Maui! _I took a step forward when I noticed the crab began turning to look at what the noise was.

"Because you're amazing!" Moana shouted at him, Tomatoa looked at her with a look of amusement, "And we mortals... heard of the tale of the crab who became a legend!" Maui began climbing back up. "And how you became so... crabulous?" Tomatoa stared at her, with a look of suspicion and anger in it.

"Are you just trying to get me to talk about myself?" He leaned towards her. I readied myself to charge, "Because if you are... I will gladly do so-" He said gleefully.

"Hey! Crabcake!" Maui yelled. Tomatoa stopped, turning to see the demigod on his back, grabbing the hook, "I'm back" He gave it a kiss, before raising it up, "It's Maui time!" Tomatoa gasped and dropped Moana,

"Ack!" She yelled as I ran over to help her.

"What do ya say, little buddy?" Maui asked his tattoo, "Giant hawk? Comin up!" Maui spun his hook, "Yahoo!" A bright blue light flashed; revealing Maui's new form, a fish. He dropped down and hit the ground, "Yahoo!" He then transformed into a shark, then into a chameleon, to a reindeer (Which looked oddly familiar), to a pig, then back to his human form. _What was that? _Tomatoa seemed to squint, smirking as well.

"Well well now..." He began, "Little Maui's havin trouble with his hook. You little semi, mini, demigod!" He flicked his shell, sending Maui downwards, "What a terrible performance! Got the hook! But can't swing it like you use to!" He picked up Maui and tossed him against the wall. The whole cave shook from the blow. Maui fell to the floor, struggling to get up. As Tomatoa grabbed for him, Maui swung his hook, but it was no use. He was lifted up and slammed into the ceiling and falling back down into the ground, defeated. "Ha ha!" Tomatoa laughed as he danced around him.

"Leaf!" Moana called. _That's my cue! _I began sprinting towards the large crab.

"Here goes nothing!" I said to myself.

"What is this? My so many guests today, you should've given me a call beforehand!" Tomatoa reached out to catch me. I jumped up onto his arm, continuing to race upwards. He gave a slight breath of surprise at the move but quickly tried countering with his other claw. I flipped forward and reached his head.

"Ha!" I struck his right eye.

"Augh!" He jerked back screaming. I landed back on the ground, backing up. "My you're stronger than you look" He squinted at me with his right eye. He gritted his teeth and raised his claw, before swinging it down above me. I quickly rolled out of the way; I glanced over to see Moana helping Maui up. _I need to buy them time. _ I looked back at Tomatoa who returned it with a look of annoyance. I raised my keyblade,

"Blizzaga!" I cast. The sharp icicle flew out at the crab, but he swiftly ducked just enough miss it. He quickly snapped back at me, I jumped out of the way and began running up to higher ground.

"Oh come on, I really love free food!" He continued to try and grab me as I ran. I eventually built up the speed to launch myself off the wall towards him,

"Air flair!" I attacked his right eye in quick and clean swipes.

"Enough!" He somehow managed to get a hit on me, I flew towards the wall, hitting it with a _thud. _I quickly got up; he was rubbing his eye a bit. Once he got done he lifted his leg to try and squash me. I side-stepped out of the way and swung my keyblade, "Ah!" He yelped as he stumbled a little. I ran to get out from underneath him, "Where do you think you're going?" He grabbed me by my backpack and hoisted me up in the air. Before I could do anything, he had grabbed me by my waist. I began to try and squirm free, but it was no use. "Now" He looked closer at me, "Just who are you, mushroom head?" I could see Moana and Maui heading back outside. "You sure put up the fight with that little key of yours, might hap' I add that to my collection?" The two had gotten out of sight. _Come on! You need to get out of here too! _I quickly thought for a second,

"Thundaga!" I jabbed my keyblade into his arm, shocking us both.

"W-w-w-hat?!" Tomatoa dropped me as he winced.

"Gah..." I caught my breath and ran to the entrance. I looked off to see Moana and Maui heading towards a mound of some kind, Maui waved at me to hurry as they dropped off into a hole. I hurried over to join them.

"Come back here!" I heard Tomatoa yell as he busted through the wall of the cave. I gasped and quickened my pace. "Ha!" He snapped for my leg, but I jumped to the side. I leapt up into the hole,

"Um-" I was blasted with a massive rush of water and shot upwards.

"Yeeahoo!" Moana cheered as we were sent up into the sky. We all began falling and landed back on the shore. "We're alive!" Moana raised her hand, "We're aliv- ergh!" I looked over to see a shark with legs; it was Maui. He said nothing for a moment, "Look... I uh, I appreciate what you two did for me back there..."

"Mhmm" Moana nodded.

"It took guts but um... sorry, I'm trying to be sincere for once, and it's like you're distracted?"

"Oh, no! No! Pfft" Moana rolled her eyes, "No way."

"Really? Cause you're looking at me like I'm a-" That's when Maui saw his fin. He felt his chest, then his face, "Ahh... shark head..." Moana began laughing

"Do you have a shark head? Cause-"

"Look, the point is... for a couple of kids; you had no business in being down there. Especially you, missy. You both did me a solid, but you almost died! I couldn't even beat the dumb crab! So chances of beating Te Kā. Bupkis. We're never making it to Te Fiti; the mission is cursed!"

"It's not cursed," Moana said. Maui pointed to his face,

"Shark face" Moana began moving his hook towards him,

"It's not... urk-! Cursed!" Once he laid his hand on it, he began shifting into multiple different forms.

"Argh! Ah!" He was a human, with a shark tail, "Ugh... cursed"

"It isn't! Look, maybe you that didn't turn out as well as you expected, but Leaf was there to help support us! You can't expect to do everything yourself."

"Augh! But that's the thing! Ishould be the one doing the fighting and saving! Not some mere mortal with a magical key and mushroom hat and backpack" He looked at me with a frown, then he sighed, "This hook was supposed to be my key to getting my powers back, but it's been so long..." Moana looked at me then back to Maui,

"Come on; we got your hook, so now we've just got to return the heart to Te Fiti. You can practice on our way there?"

"Whatever..." Maui got up and lied back down on his back on the boat. Moana and I looked at each other with worried expressions.


	8. Chapter 7: The Island of Te Fiti

The sun had set hours ago as we began to sail to Te Fiti. I had taken to steer the boat in the back. Maui hadn't moved from his spot on the raft since we had left the last island.

"What can I say except; We're doomed..." He mumbled to himself. Moana watched him with nothing more than sadness.

"Can you at least try?" She suggested. He slowly looked at her, sighing, before reaching for his hook.

"Giant hawk" The moment he laid his finger on it, he shifted into a pig, then a fish, an iguana, and finally back to himself, "Hey it's okay, it's okay," He said sarcastically.

"Alright," Moana got up and took the oar from me, "Your turn then" She poked him with it.

"Why? You gonna give me a speech? Tell me I can beat Te Kā cause I'm, 'Maui'" The tiny tattoo on his chest elbowed him. Maui sat up, "Take a hike, tiny" He flicked it away. The little Maui landed on Maui's back, arms crossed with a frown. Moana studied the tattoos on Maui's back,

"How do you get your tattoos?" She asked.

"They show up when I earn them"

"How did you earn that one" She poked a large tattoo showing a roman throwing a smaller figure into what looks to be water, "What's that for?"

"That's uh... man's discovery of nunya."

"What's nunya?"

"None ya business" Moana sighed and tapped his back lightly with the oar,

"I'll just keep asking" Maui ignored her, however. Moana tapped his shoulder, "What's it for?" Still no response, "C'mon" She continued to poke him. Eventually, he pushed her away,

"You need to stop that!" He turned away in frustration. Moana eyed me, slowly raising the oar over Maui's head. She squished down his hair bun. Maui stood up and grabbed the oar,

"Back off."

"Just tell me wha-"

"I said back off!" He shoved her back. She hit his chest,

"Is it why your hook's not working?" He threw her off the boat.

"Maui-"

"Out of the way pipsqueak" He shoved me aside as he sat at the edge of the boat. Moana came floating back up, carried by water. She just stared at him,

"If you don't wanna talk, then don't talk," She said, "If you want to throw me off the boat, throw me off the boat. You wanna tell me I don't know what I'm doing... I don't," Moana looked down, "I have no idea why the ocean chose me... but my island is dying. So I am here, with you and Leaf. And we want to help but, we can't... if you don't let us."

"..." Maui said nothing. Moana gave a soft sigh and began to turn away, "I wasn't _born_ a demigod" Maui began, "I had human parents, they uh... took one look and... decided... they did not want me. They threw me into the sea like I was nothing. Somehow I was found by the gods. They gave me the hook; they made me, Maui," He cheered silently, "And back to the humans I went. I gave them islands, fire, coconuts, anything they could have ever want."

"You took the heart for them... you did everything, for them." Moana gasped, "So they'd love you" She looked down in sorrow.

"It was... never enough" Moana walked over and sat by his side.

"Maybe the gods found you for a reason," She said, "Maybe the ocean brought you to them because it saw someone who was worthy of being saved. But the gods aren't the ones who'll make you Maui; you are" Maui looked at her, with a glimpse of hope. She stood up and walked away.

"Okay, okay" Maui patted his chest, chuckling, "I-I love you too buddy." He got up, reaching for his hook. He took a deep breath before holding it, then stood up with it full of pride. Moana and I smiled at the new demigod before us, "Let's go return that heart!" He held his hook up to the sky, Moana met it with her oar, and I joined in with my keyblade.

"Bark!" Han cheered.

The next day, Maui began training with the hook, in actuality, it did not take that long for his powers to come back to him. With the help of his tattoo buddy, he was able to master the use of the hook once more.

"Next stop, Te Fiti!" Moana said to him; she handed the paddle to him. He declined it though, letting her lead this time, "Yes!" She cheered. She began managing the steering and sails. Throughout the day he taught us both how to sail, Moana definitely was good at it now. For me, it still quite wasn't my strong suit. We all practiced all day until late night came around. Moana steered from the back, Maui sat on top of the sail, and I rested at the front. "What?" I heard Moana asked. Maui jumped down and smiled at her,

"I figured it out! You know the ocean used to love when I pulled up islands. 'Cause your ancestors would sail her seas, find them. All those new lands, new villages, it was the water that connected it all. And if I were the ocean, I think I'd be looking for a... curly haired, nonprincess, to start that again."

"That is literally the nicest thing you've ever said to me" Moana smiled.

"Well, it's probably true. And It's how you fit in too; kid" Maui turned to me, "You also are here because you have a purpose! Those strange monster hadn't appeared until you did. And it's pretty you know what they are."

"Probably should've saved all this for Te Fiti," said Moana. Maui looked back at her,

"I did" He pointed. Surely enough, up ahead was the island, "Moana of Montunui, I believe you have officially delivered Maui across the great sea! Ahh!" Maui silently cheered, "Moana! Moana! Moana! You're so amazing!" Moana chuckled, "It's time" Maui held out his hand. Moana nodded, taking out the heart and handing it to him. At that same moment, something began flashing from the island. Maui readied himself, looking back at us. We nodded back at him,

"Go save the world," Moana told him. He smiled, before launching himself upward and screaming,

"Yaaahoooo!" He transformed into a hawk and flew towards the island. As he got closer, smoke arose from the island! A fireball was shot out from the smoke and flew at Maui, "Ah!" He barely dodged it. More came at him.

"Maui!" Moana called. I don't think he could hear her though. He continued to evade the fire and got closer to the island. That's when something that towered over him reached out for him. _Te Ka! _With a form of a large humanoid monster made up of entirely magma! It hit Maui,

"Augh!" He turned back to his human form as he fell from the sky. As he fell, he quickly grabbed for his hook and returned to his feathered form. He tried to fly around the monster, but she quickly landed another blow on him, sending him crashing into the water. Several seconds later he popped back up on the boat. He turned into his human form. He looked up to see Moana was steering near Te Ka.

"What... what are you doing?" He asked Moana.

"Finding you a better way in," She told him.

"No! We won't make it!"

"Yes, we will!"

"Turn around!"

"No!"

"Moana!" Te Ka began to slam down on the boat. Maui and I leaped up to block it,

"Protect!" I casted. The impact sent Maui flying back into the boat. However, I landed in the water. _My head... _It felt heavy. I was surrounded by darkness once more. I couldn't bring the strength to swim upward. As my vision began to black out, I felt something grab me by the collar and lifted me up, "Blah!" I gasped. Maui had lifted me onto the boat,

"You all right kid?"

"Yeah" I raised my keyblade, "Cura!" My headache began to go away. I sat up.

"I told you to stop!" Maui yelled, looking at Moana.

"I-I thought I could make it!"

"Well, your _idea_ almost got us killed! If Leaf hadn't had that spell, I'm pretty certain this-" He held up his hook, "Would've snapped in half!"

"I'm sorry..." The two said nothing, looking at Te Ka in the distance.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"We're getting nowhere near that island with that thing there," Maui said.

"There's gotta be away..." The three of us thought for a moment. Moana raised her head, "Wait! I got it!"

"Not another one..." Maui groaned.

"Just hear me out!" Moana began explaining to us what to do. Maui and I gave each other a nod of agreement. I ran over and lept off the boat, getting caught by a shark Maui. We swam below, planning a stealth strike on Te Ka.

"We got trouble!" Maui said. I looked to see heartless swimming towards us. Divers were approaching. One swooped at us, I parried the attack and shoved it back. Maui flicked it away with his tail. Another one was charging us head-on but was ended as Maui chomped down onto the creature. Two more surrounded us, circling. One moved in,

"Hmph!" I struck it and forced it back. The second struck me in the back, "Hngh!" Bubbles escaped my mouth. I turned my attention to the heartless and bashed it on the head. The two then closed in on us. When they got close enough, Maui spun with me, allowing me to hit both with power. They disappeared, leaving us alone. We continued to swim forward, reaching the needed distance by Te Ka. Once we had, Maui swam up, diving from the water and turning into Argentavis and taking flight with me on the back.

"Alright kid!" Maui yelled, "You ready?" I raised my keyblade high. Te Ka gave us a surprised and angry screech. She raised her hand, firing a fireball at us, "Leaf!" I swung my keyblade and dispersed it. Te Ka gave another irritated groan and shot more at us. Maui dodged most, leaving me to hit any out of the way he couldn't have. Once we got close enough, Te Ka began to swing at us. I aimed my keyblade,

"Glacial Raid!" My keyblade began using the power of ice as I struck Te Ka's hand. She pulled back and shrieked at the pain. Maui flew closer to her face, letting me use my next move; I grasped my keyblade with both hands, "Raindrop!" I raised it in the air, casting large bubbles around Te Ka. Before she could do anything, I swung my keyblade; Forcing the bubbles to slice through her with the power of water! Te Ke screamed once more, then quickly grabbed at Maui and me. Maui swiftly dodged the attempt and flew around her. She turned and made another try to swat us down, "Blizzaga!" I casted a large icicle and stopped her. It blasted off her hand! She looked at her injury, infuriated now. But the arm, started regrowing!w

"Ah snap" Maui sighed. Te Ka flung a fireball at us, but Maui dodged it again. That's when Te Ka must've heard something; she looked over to see Moana sailing to Te Fiti. Te Ka gasped and charged up a fireball, "We gotta stop her!" Maui flew directly to her, "Jump!" I jumped upwards,

"Ice Dash!" I dove forward, slicing through Te Ka's arm. Her arm fell off once more but quickly regrew as well. Maui caught me as I fell, flying us back up to Te Ka's face.

"Finish her off kid!" Maui told me.

"Han" I called. The blue puffball poked his head out of my backpack,

"Ruff!" He yipped back, climbing out and then jumping onto my head. I stood up and launched myself and Han up to Te Ka,

"Glacial Sword!" My keyblade evolved into a long sword made of glacial ice. Te Ka screeched at me, before I struck her multiple times, with everything I had. Te Ka withdrew, covering her face with her hands as steam rose from it. I landed back on Maui,

"Nice!" He praised. Suddenly Te Ka screamed, raising both arms before shoving them forward, sending a blast of magma, "Ah crap."

"Protect!" I aimed my keyblade, but the shield was no use. The blast knocked us out of the air.

"Brk!" Han's muffled bark sounded in my ears. I grabbed him and began swimming upwards. I looked around, Maui was nowhere to be seen. I looked up to see Te Ka, now focused on Moana has she got closer to Te Fiti. _I'll never make it! _I began telling myself. That's when a force of water started hurriedly shoving me towards Moana. In a moment I was on board the boat.

"Leaf!" Moana gasped, "Where's Maui?" That's when we heard something in the distance splash, as a figure flew up from the water. _Maui!_ He flew to meet Te Ka again. Te Ka couldn't keep up with Moana nor I now. We finally arrived at Te Fiti, Moana beached the boat on it. "Quick! Let's go!" She yelled. We quickly began running up the island, when something appeared before us, "Watch out!" It was more heartless. I raised my keyblade,

"Thundara!" I casted, thunder hit all of them. Moana and I kept going, reaching the top now. We quickly looked around for the heart's rightful place. But there was nothing but more water.

"The island... it's gone?" Moana gasped.

"An entire island? That's impossible!" I said.

"Unless..." Moana turned towards Te Ka, "Te Ka is the island!"

"But... isn't she trying to keep us away from the island?"

"Maybe she doesn't know." We watched as Te Ka and Maui fought. Maui flew around her still, but she managed to land a blow on him. He crashed down, landing on a rock. Te Ka let out a scream, as she slammed down onto him, but Maui parried. The force of the impact shattered his hook, "Maui!" Moana called, "I... I have to do something." She held the heart in her hands, "Let me try." She said. I nodded back in reply. Te Ka looked down at the defeated Maui, ready to deal the final blow. "Te Ka!" She hears. She turns towards to see Moana, holding up the heart of Te Fiti. Te Ka lets out a gasp. The ocean divides itself, allowing Moana to walk to Te Ka. The two approached each other. Every inch of me froze, waiting for something to go wrong. But nothing did. Te Ka lowered herself, allowing Moana to insert the heart back into its rightful place. That's when Te Ka began turning into stone. Bright flashes of green began emanating from her as she started to shed the stone. Revealing, a beautiful green woman, who had wildlife growing on all over her body. Te Fiti looked up, taking in a deep breath. She looked down at Moana, smiling. Te Fiti waved her hands, creating a circlet of flowers on her own head, before moving towards me. I watched as the ocean carried Moana up, giving her a better view. Te Fiti walked past me, placing herself back in the imprint of where the island was. She rested her hand down on what remained of the island. At the touch of her finger, life began sprouting everywhere. The barren and muddied island now was full of plants, bushes, trees, all in a matter of seconds! The grass grew underneath my feet, it felt amazing. Bugs and many other animals began appearing around me as well, cheering at the new life. The ocean dropped Moana next to me, as well as Maui and Hei Hei. Maui nudged Moana,

"The chicken lives!" He joked. They looked at each other, smiling. But a second after, Moana stopped.

"I'm sorry about your hook..." She said.

"Well... hook? No hook? I'm Maui." He smiled. They two smiled, glad to be finished.

"...!" The ground below us started rising, we were in Te Fiti's palm! She held us up, to greet us. Moana knelt down, looking back at us. Maui and I both followed. Te Fiti looked at Maui, with a curious look. He looked up to realize it,

"Te Fiti!" He laughed, "H-Hey... how've you been?" She frowned at him. "Erm... look, what I did was... wrong. I have no excuse... I'm sorry." He told her. Te Fiti only smiled, raising her other hand over to him, revealing... "My Hook!" Maui cheered. He was about to reach for it, but stopped and looked at Moana.

"You know, it'd be rude to refuse a gift from a goddess!" She giggled. Maui grabbed the hook,

"Ah!" He gasped, "Yee Hoo-" Moana hit him, stopping him. He bowed, "Thank you, your kind gesture is deeply appreciated... Te ho!" He flashed and turned into a small bug and flew off. Moana and I looked back up at Te Fiti. She raised us higher, Moana greeted her, nudging each other with their noses. That's when Te Fiti's eyes fell on me, she looked curiously at my keyblade, before smiling. She turned and began lowering Moana and me down to a small covered area on the island. We hopped off, seeing a path covered in all kinds of shrubbery. We looked back at Te Fiti, who made a gesture to continue. Moana and I looked at each other, Maui popped up beside us. We all three began walking down the faded path. We eventually met a dead end, a rock wall. But... there was an imprint on it.

"Leaf... that look at this shape." Moana pointed out, she traced it with her finger, until... it started glowing! A bright flash of yellow hit us, as the wall created a hole, in the shape of a keyhole! I let out a gasp.

"What is that?" Maui asked.

"It's... what I've been looking for." I said. Moana and I looked at each other, nodding. I stepped forward, holding my keyblade up, and shot out a beam, sealing the keyhole.


	9. Chapter 8: Blue Oceans

In the place of the keyhole, a portal began to expand.

"Leaf..." Moana gasped, "What is that?" I stepped forward; a feeling was calling more forward towards it. I turned back to face Moana and Maui; they stared back at me.

"I think... this is for me." I told them, "My way back home."

"Home?" Maui asked, "Why would this lead you back home? Can't you just sail back to it?" I hesitated for a moment; I had never actually told these two where I'm from. Maui recognizes I'm not normal, but I never confirmed I was from a different world altogether. I suppose there's no reason I couldn't tell them now. After everything we've been through, I'm sure they'll understand. I shook my head,

"No." I inhaled deeply, "Actually, I am not from an island here in this world."

"This world?" Moana asked.

"I knew it!" Maui exclaimed, "I knew your power wasn't anything of this place!"

"What are you saying?!" Moana looked at him, "So is he a god or something?" I jumped at the wild accusation.

"No, definitely not! I'm still human just like you Moana. I am a simple traveler of worlds, going to many different places to help people. To fight the darkness that spreads across everywhere, the monsters that you saw, that is what I fight."

"You mean the darkness here wasn't just from the heart being gone?" Maui asked me.

"I don't know, the heartless- er monsters, are commonly present in other worlds, but this darkness was strange to be able to be sealed up like that; assuming it is gone for now."

"So you're saying that there's a possibility that those things will still be around?"

"Yes."

"My island! Motunui! What if it isn't stopped? My village could be under attack!"

"That's a big if ." Maui asked. Moana gave him a hard stare, forcing his expression to become frightened, "Oh alright, let's head back to the boat then." The two began sprinting off, but froze right after. They turned back towards me.

"Leaf," Moana called, "Are... are you coming with us? I... just realized that maybe you're already wanting to go home..." She's right. I would like to see The Gups again... I looked back at the portal, the calling of home still trying to pull me. I sighed, I came here to only find the keyhole, but fighting darkness was my job as well. If a whole town is actually going to be under attack, I can't just walk off as if I don't care. I walked towards Moana and Maui,

"That can wait, I wouldn't feel right if I didn't know if you all would be okay!" Moana and Maui smiled. Moana cheered,

"Thanks, Leaf! C'mon let's hurry!" We all took off towards the boat then. Saying our goodbye's to Te Fiti before sailing back off. All of us, ready for whatever would happen next. As we traveled across, I took into notice of how the water was unusually more clearer than what it had been. I dipped my hand into it; it felt cool and otherwise wonderful on my fingers. I would have loved to taken a swim if I wasn't still afraid of what might lurk beneath, "Wow!" Moana yelled, "The breeze, water, all of it! Feels great! Certainly, everything must've been worked out!"

"I agree," Maui nodded, "We should make it back to your island in just a couple days if we aren't there are no interruptions."

"There's still those pirates," I added, "We'll have to be sure not to let any sneak up on us."

"Right, though I'm fairly certain with our powers, they won't even be able to touch us!" Maui patted me on the back. Just as Maui predicted, trip indeed took only a couple of days. We arrived at Motunui, where my and Moana's journey together started.

"Look!" She pointed, "I see it!" Maui and I looked over to see the small island. I knew from that moment it was fine. The dark spot on the side was gone, in fact, the island seemed to be already healing. The island was even more green than when we left it.

"Dad!" Moana called. I smiled, happy to see her so excited. Once we got closer; the people on the island began to notice us. I felt something on my shoulder; I looked over to see a beetle with a familiar expression. It was Maui,

"If there is no danger, I'd rather not show myself to these people." He whispered.

"Why?"

"Because I am a demigod, I only came back to make sure Moana would be safe."

"Is that Moana?" I heard one of the villagers yell.

"It is! It's the chief's daughter!"

"Hurry! Alert Chief Tui that his daughter has arrived back!"

"I can't believe it! She actually is still alive! On a vessel of her own!" We shortly docked our boat back on the beach. The chief approaching towards us with Sina by his side. Sina gasped,

"Mom! Dad!" Moana jumped off and ran towards them, grabbing them into a hug.

"Moana!" Sina cried. I stepped off the boat as well, walking over with them. The three pulled from their hug. Tui and Sina both turned towards me. Tui approached me, looking down on me. He smiled,

"Leaf," He began, "I am glad you and Moana are safe." I gave a nod back.

"Squee!" A pig ran forward and jumped up on Moana.

"Pua!" Moana called, hugging the pig. The villagers all began to surround us, cheering and welcoming us back. Maui disappeared at some point, not saying goodbye. Tui and the rest welcomed us back, throwing a festival to celebrate the success of Moana and I's victory in returning the heart of Te Fiti. I sat in my small hut, with Han watching me getting ready for the event. I was excited about the event, it'd had been a long several days of nothing but fighting and sailing on the sea. Not to mention that fighting heartless and exploring dozens of worlds was pretty much daily for me. So it wasn't very often I got to relax and have fun with friends. I was gifted a special red leaf skirt for the festival. The same old lady who gave me my green one made it for me. I held my mushroom cap in my hand, dusting it off, it was starting to lose its wear. I pulled it over my head and looked back at Han,

"Ready boy?"

"Yarp!" Han yapped. He walked by my side, panting after me. We stepped out and headed over to the main area of the village. I found Moana with her mother by their home, both wearing pretty similar red outfits, but different from the other women here.

"Leaf!" Moana called as she noticed me. She waved over to me as I made my way to her, "What do you think? Isn't this great!" She asked, "With the darkness expelled from the water, the number plant and animal life has increased already!"

"That's awesome!" I told her. I looked at Sina, nodding in greeting. She smiled back at me,

"So glad you could join us Leaf, Moana tells us that you have been searching for a way back to your home and just recently found it. I hope you don't see this celebration as a delay." I shook my head,

"Not at all, I'm happy to attend."

"Great! Because my father is actually going to have a ceremony for us!" Moana cheered.

"A ceremony?"

"Yes! To officially honor us as heroes!" The festival went by, the villagers played games, ate many different types of food that I don't think I could stomach if I wanted to. I sat with some of the villagers I knew, such as Azul and Auryon from the hunting party. They impatiently all asked for the stories of my and Moana's journey.

"No way! Such monsters could exist... I've heard of legends but..."

"You fought those single-handedly?!"

"Who'd have thought that Maui would turn out to be a good man after all..." The night went by with idle chit-chat; Up until the ceremony began. The villagers stood and sat in a row, with a clearing in the middle. Moana and I walked through, approaching her father and mother, who stood at the front waiting for us.

"Moana and Leaf," Chief Tui began, "You both have done what no other would have done. You sailed into the sea of monsters, delved deep into the depths into the realm of monsters, and returned Maui to return the heart of Te Fiti. We, the people of Motunui, thank you. Leaf," he turned to me, "We thank you for all your help, traveler of from distant islands, the boy with the key, the Wandering Wielder, we accept you as an honorary guest of the tribe of Motunui!" Sina held a red garland, she held it to me. I took off my hat, allowing her to put it on my head. The people clapped as I bowed my head in thanks. Chief Tui looked at Moana, "Moana, my daughter, you have defied my rules countless times with going near the ocean; and now I am the one who is in the wrong. You have done what we feared for generations, and such courage does indeed make me believe that you, Moana of Motunui, will make a fine Chief!" Sina now carried a set of different flower wrist and hair accessories, handing them to Moana. Moana gasped at the gift, "Of course, we can not make you chief just yet. We have too many preparations that must take place before, you understand." Moana smiled,

"Of course dad." She bowed. The villagers all stood up, clapping and cheering. Moana and I looked at each other, smiling proudly as we bowed to them.

I decided to stay for the next couple of days, to assure that the heartless were gone. Over time, the people of Motunui began to fetch the boats from the secret cave behind the waterfall and use them to travel out to the ocean, the life on both land and water ravished; Motunui had finally been saved.

I know stood on the beach, looking out into the ocean. It was late at night, I was too make my way off back to Te Fiti and return home tomorrow. The warm waves of water washed over my toes, I was going to miss it. This whole trip had been nice, like most worlds, this place was very interesting. I looked out into the distance, I was glad I was finally going to go home too.

The next morning I began undoing the knots on my boat that the people of Motunui gave me. The sail had a customary painted red leaf on, for my name. I heard footsteps in the sand,

"Leaf." I looked over to see Moana with Pua.

"Moana! Hey!" I jumped off and walked over to her.

"So... you're leaving to go back to your... world?" I gave her a nod,

"That's right. Come to see me off?"

"Y-Yeah, I did." She looked at me, then moving her glance to the ground, "It's been fun, you know, this?"

"Sure has been quite the experience."

"You've seen worse though, right?"

"I guess so, definitely haven't fought a giant crab or lava monster before." Moana laughed,

"So it was for all of us!" We both let out a chuckle. She looked at me, "Thank you Leaf, I don't think any of this would've been possible without you." I shook my head,

"Nah, I believe you would've found a way without me one way or another." Moana pulled me into a hug,

"Will you come visit?"

"If I can, I promise."

"You better!" said another voice. Moana and I looked over to see a large man standing next to us.

"Maui!" We both cried. He let out a laugh, walking over to us.

"You better come and visit kid! It's been nice knowing someone else who's got magical powers!"

"It was great knowing you too Maui, and both of you!" We all shared a group hug. Once we pulled away, Moana held up her hand,

"Here, I found this on me this morning. Figured you it'd match your collection." She handed me a medal, with herself on it.

"A Moana medallion..." I whispered. It hooked onto my keyblade, along with the other medals that I had equipped, "Thanks Moana, I'll keep it for as long as I can!" I waved goodbye to them and hopping onto my boat. Maui pushed me off, and I set sail out for Te Fiti. I gave one final small wave to the island as it grew smaller.


	10. Epilogue

"Quite the interesting report," Master Ava told me, "A world that's made up of small islands... with real monsters nonetheless!"

"Worse than heartless, but they're only in the Realm of Monsters." I explained.

"But other than that, the world is safe? Even from heartless?"

"I hadn't seen any on my way back. But I'm sure there's probably more there somewhere in that world; No way it's completely empty." Ava gave a nod,

"Thank you Leaf, I am glad to hear that your mission in finding the keyhole was a success."

"Sounds like a pretty nice place!" My party leader Rucksack said as she walked by, "Sounds like a nice vacation spot. I'll have to check it out too!" Ava smiled, turning her head back to me,

"Well Leaf, I will have to take this back to the other Four, and we will send scouts to keep watch over the place for the time being." I nodded in reply, "And if there are other worlds that we find, we may just call upon you again."

"I'll be happy to help in whatever way I can."

"Until next time, Leaf." Ava nodded. She waved opened a portal, stepping into it slowly. I felt an arm rest on my shoulder,

"Makes quite the dramatic exits," Rucksack said, "Don't you think?" I smiled, she laughed, "Glad to have you back Leaf!"

"Glad to be back. What's my quest today?"

"Well, we got a few jobs for ya, if you're sure you're up for it."

"Always!"

"Alright! There are some reports of an outbreak of heartless in multiple locations, spots open to go with Wish, Jay, and Alexis."

"I'll get on it!" I took off to find whoever my next companion was to be.

"Doesn't he ever take a break?" I could hear Rucksack's voice whisper behind me.

True that I probably will not ever revisit Moana's world, her world was safe now. I had no real reason to visit it for the time being, but that can always change. But for now, there were still worlds that needed help in fighting their own darkness that I promised to do ever since I took an oath and became a keyblade wielder. New worlds were being discovered all the time, and I am bound to come across them. To wander alone, but not to be alone _against_ the darkness.

**Thank you for reading.**

**Til next time~**

**The End.**

Have a world for Leaf to visit? Let me know!


End file.
